In His Touch
by NightDuchess
Summary: Being an attractive young woman is not a fortunate thing for Temari when the only man she desired was the only one who refuses to see it. Sometimes, the unexpected happens & which one will she choose? Alt. Pairing: KakaTema. Full Summary Inside.
1. Part 1: A Fateful Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or even its characters. This fic is written solely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: First of all, please don't say that I'm on crack, just because I'm writing about a crack pairing. This story was intended to be published on _AdultFanFictiondotNet_, (with my other penname, _AlwaysRemain_) however I couldn't really get a grip of its UI and the fonts and stuffs didn't turn out pretty well like this site. Before anything, this is my first adult-themed fic and it'll contain several lemon scenes towards the climax and descending part of the story. (My friend, Jewel Green inspired me a lot in exploring such genre. Her stories are absolute greatness!)

I'm **still** a big **ShikaTema** fan in heart but, I'm also someone who likes to explore alternative pairings. I hope this story (if you ever read it) will not affect your outlook towards my other stories especially the ShikaTema ones.

**In His Touch (No Strings Attached)**

Full Summary: Temari gained the attention from a lot of men, unfortunately not the one she's after; who goes with the name of Nara Shikamaru. But somehow she found a friend in an unlikely person, the infamous Copy Ninja. It went from casual encounters to heart-to-heart understanding. Soon, because of her frustration, that friend 'sacrificed' their friendship by offering 'love' between the sheets. It was purely physical but every time they touched, she swore she felt completed, safe and wanted. And, everyone thought that Shikamaru was the only person who had to decide. Alternative Pairing - KakaTema.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1: A Fateful Encounter**

It was her first external assignment as a Jounin after she was promoted by the Godaime Kazekage just last week. Until now, she had traveled for almost two days towards her destination, located east from her village. The trees rustled as she jumped from a thick-sized branch to another. The early afternoon rays pierced at her slightly tanned skin where the greeneries failed to shade her.

According to the writings engraved on the scroll, the also newly-appointed Kazekage had ordered her to become the official liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure and acting as a support to the village, plus she was given the responsibility to represent the village in the Chuunin exam board in Konoha since it was decided that the Hokage will be hosting the most anticipated event by hopeful young ninjas throughout five countries this year.

The golden-haired kunoichi noticed that there was a personal note attached separately to the scroll. Sighing audibly, she knew it came from her youngest brother Gaara. The note said:

_Temari,_

_This is the only chance for us to establish a deeper and stronger relationship with our ally, Konohagakure No Sato. I hope that you will not let the village down and especially me, not as the Kazekage but as your brother. Have a safe trip._

Since he had taken over the responsibility of their late father as the leader of Suna, the red-haired Jinchuuriki had learnt to tone down his temper and ruthless killings little by little but he still couldn't find a way to get closer to both of his older siblings, namely her and Kankurou. It's not that Temari was still afraid of him, it was more like feeling odd especially after Gaara's fateful encounter with Uzumaki Naruto, another shinobi from Konoha. Back at that time, they were merely pawns for their father's political plans and it was to commence during their first Chuunin exam ever although the truth was that their skills were actually higher than a Chuunin level all along. It had been almost two and a half years since the day Gaara had ever said 'Sorry' to them and still she couldn't believed that her brother had changed.

Her turquoise eyes scanned over the note once again. The words were simple yet, it was so complicated for her to understand. Gaara was not the type to wish or greet you verbally, but maybe that was the reason. At least she knew that no matter how twisted their sibling bonds were, deep inside she knew that love exist if not possibly visible in the eyes of others.

This had been the first time she had traveled outside of Suna without her brothers or companion, or in other words, alone. She could take care of herself but in her previous external missions, she always had either Kankurou or another fellow Suna ninja with her. However, this time she had to trek across the all-familiar route to Konoha all by herself since such mission was not in need of a big party.

Konoha. The first time she ever cared about such word was when she had to assist in the destruction of the village. Then later, to redeem its trust and contribute their strength in the retrieval of a runaway village member, the acclaimed prodigy; Uchiha Sasuke. However, all in all the events related to Konoha would definitely bring her thoughts back to a certain dark pineapple-styled hair shinobi who thought that everything including breathing was troublesome. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the only heir of the Nara clan ever since he had basically defeated her but in the end gave up during their first half of the exam finals. Later, she found herself waiting patiently (which is something not in her nature to do so) with him outside his teammate's operating room and lastly, when he sent her and his siblings off at the west gate of Konoha. Her brothers had noticed that their older sister was flirting, or according to Kankurou's vocabulary, 'flaunting her assets' to that lazy genius and time to time, the puppet controller had used that as an excuse to piss Temari off.

As her mind busy contemplating on the 'interesting' facts of her life, a sound of someone clearing his throat from behind her back shook her from her reveries. She took out a kunai from her waist pouch in a flash and spun her body around to face her mysterious 'assailant'.

The clash of metals echoed when her weapon was blocked by the other figure's kunai. She reached for her metal fan behind her back and drew it out in an instant. But before she could spread it open, the figure halted her actions by placing a firm grip on the metal spine.

"Yo…" A husky yet cheerful voice came from the mysterious person. The figure lifted his gaze and his cloth-covered face came in full view. As far as she could remember, there were a lot of shinobis who wore a mask but there could be only one man who left only his right eye visible and the other one covered for a reason.

"Hatake-san?" She remained calm although her eyes widened in sheer surprise upon seeing the infamous Copy Ninja from Konoha. They were so close that their faces had nearly touched if she had moved even an inch forward.

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you just now." He smiled, or at least she knew he was smirking from the way his noticeable eye squinted in amusement. 'I must've looked scared out of my wits.' Temari cursed silently when she though that she had become a subject of amusement to the senior-level Jounin. The silver-haired shinobi pulled back both of his hands and tucked his kunai back into his holster. Upon seeing that he had no intention to fight, the tight lines of frown on her face softened a bit and she too, placed her fan in the sash behind her back. If they were ever to involve in a fight, Temari doubt she will survive it especially when she had heard from her former teacher, Baki about how the older man in front of her had acquired the prominent title of Copy Ninja himself. Hell, the least that he could do to her would be killing her and left her body to rot in the woods and she believed that he didn't even have to use his Sharingan eye for it. 'Drats.'

Sensing her discomfort, Kakashi stepped back a few meters with the intention to let the Suna kunoichi some space. Yes, their villages were allies but that doesn't complement the fact that they were perfect strangers to each other. He had seen her moving through the forest before and had grown curious when he noticed that she was traveling all alone. He had been following her for the past half an hour and she hasn't noticed his presence even when he didn't veil his chakra. He looked at her while she did the same. Both of them were waiting for the other's response. His black-colored eye bored into her cold cobalt ones.

"I didn't mean you any harm, Temari-san."

"Are you sure it's not your original intention…Copy Ninja?" She spoke in a serious, monotonous tone, giving an edge to the label. Her pink lips formed a small pout as her gaze narrowed skeptically.

Kakashi swept the back of his head as his grin grew wider. He had his fair share of encounter with females but this one is an exceptionally cranky and unpredictable girl he had ever crosses paths with. One moment she was sidetracked, then she was shaken and now, she was pissed off. He didn't know whether he should be proud or stirred because of the reality that he had seen a few different sides of her in less than one hour.

"My bad, Temari-san. I have no intention of having a fight. I was on my way back from a mission when I saw you. I was curious of why you are traveling alone." True, he won't give a damn if she was moving with her team but when knowing that she was by herself, it had sparked a slight concern especially when Tsunade had informed all the high-level ninjas of a few series of attacks by wandering bandits around the areas recently.

"Kazekage-sama had ordered me to do this mission and travel to Konoha by myself. That's all I could tell you." Her tone become softer a little when she realized that he meant well.

"Well then, since we're heading to the same place, I think it would be better if we be in each other's company."

He received a deadly glare in return. Cold sweats dropped along his temples and he cleared his throat in a reserved manner as he tugged on the collar of his light green vest. "Don't get me wrong, but Hokage-sama had received numerous reports of unexpected attacks on traveling ninjas around these vicinities. It would not be wise to journey alone, especially for a kunoichi. Shall we go?" He stepped aside and started to move forward, motioning for an aggravated kunoichi to follow him.

Temari gathered her feet and increased her speed to catch up with the silver-haired shinobi. One of her eyebrows raised in a perplexed manner. "Are you saying that I can't protect myself just because I'm a girl?"

With his eyes fixed straight ahead he replied, "I believe that you're a strong fighter, Temari-san. But-" There was a slight a pause as he turned his head towards her and drew her gaze at him. "-…they attacked in quite a number. You may defeat them if they were only four to five people but if they were more…you should know what would be the outcome."

Still, she wasn't satisfied with the masked shinobi's answer. No one had bested her in verbal arguments let alone tell her what to do, especially a plain acquaintance. "The worst that could happen is getting killed."

"That is, if they wanted to kill you straight away."

"Whatever do you mean?"

He let his eyes landed from her head to her toe in a swift glance before resting on the dirt-paved lane in front. "You're a woman, Temari-san. You should know what a bunch of evil and desperate ruffians would do to a single, attracti-I mean woman when she's at a disadvantage?"

She had forgotten the fact that she was still a female that time. Moreover, rape had never come across her mind since she always had her brothers by her side almost all the time and that made all the guys in a mile's distance cowered in fear. 'But, wait a minute. Did he nearly say that I'm 'attractive' just now?' She posted a momentary look at her now-traveling companion. He appeared to be like he had already dropped the issue. The golden-haired kunoichi just shook her head to stifle a laughter upon her own amusement. Maybe Hatake Kakashi was right, traveling with somebody might worth her time. Things were bound to get interesting indeed.

Or so, she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting in the fiery sky and it had been more than four hours since they met in the woods. Along the journey, no words were spoken and the only noise audible had come from the forest creatures and the blowing wind. The atmosphere was filled with the air of doubts and vagueness between the shinobi from Konoha and the kunoichi from Suna.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of his tracks and tried to assess their surroundings. After a few seconds, he looked at the Suna princess and said, "There's a river up ahead, located north-east. I think we should camp near there for the night."

It's obvious that he was waiting for her consent.

Temari's answer came in a nod of her head and they both continued walking towards the flowing stream, waiting almost ahead of them. When they arrived at a certain spot, both of them decided that Kakashi would build a fire while Temari went to fetch some water. Their campsite was within a walking distance from the watercourse, making it a good seven minutes walk.

After filling their metal canteens to the brim, she splashed some of the cold water onto her slightly sun-burnt skin. 'Aah, it had never felt so good. I should get a bath tonight.' Her heart jumped in glee. A simple liquid would seem like a luxury to any traveling ninjas.

In a blink of an eye, she threw several kunais to several spots behind her causing four, five, no…six figures appeared with a similar lecherous smirk on their faces. Under the dimly lit surroundings, she could make out that they wore slightly dirty, ragged clothes while one of them wore a black patch on his left eye. But all of them looked not a day younger than thirty and have long scars on their cheeks, suggesting that they had been through rough times with their previous victims.

The eye-patched guy chuckled, "We've got a feisty one tonight, guys. This is gonna be one hell of a night. Why don't you show us a good time, sweetheart?"

She scoffed in response. She threw several kunais and shurikens towards her attackers but they avoided the projectiles with ease. They lunged at her in the same time and when they thought that they had managed to take her down, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a small log.

Their leader muttered a few indecent words when they had fallen for the trick. "Che, Kawarimi."

Her small hilarity drew their attention back at her still statue, rooted firmly on one of the tree branches. "I don't think you wanna do that, besides, what makes you think I'll even bat an eye on either one of you and not throwing your sorry asses into the pits of hell?" She took out her Kyodai Sensu and spread it slightly, revealing three purple-colored circles. Much to the gang leader's chagrin. "Aww, spare us the clawing, hell-cat and come down here. We promise we won't hurt you if you be a good girl."

She snorted in disgust. "In your dreams." She swung her giant weapon forward, producing a massive wind attack on the group of hooligans, causing them to fly backwards in impact.

Her smirk was wiped away that instant when she saw that all of them disappeared into clouds of smokes, repeating the same technique that she used before. 'Dammit.' She was taken for a fool. Now, where were they? A sound of heavy breathing appeared from behind as a low voice growled at her, "That's the oldest trick in the book. Surprised that we knew?" The figure sniggered upon her careless mistake. "We used to be ninjas just like you."

He kneed her hard at the small of her back and bashed her on her shoulder blades, eliciting a scream from the fan-wielder ninja as she felt herself falling down to the ground from where she stood.

Her fall was complimented by bursts of laughter. "Who's laughing right now, bitch?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha Jounin stood in a crouching position after overthrowing two of his unexpected guests. Two down and there were six more to go. From his position, he could sense that there were actually two more behind him since he could feel their forms charging towards his direction. By using both of his bare hands, he flung the two of them to their own comrades, knocking them down instantaneously.

One of them held out a rusty blade in his hands and pointed it at the grey-haired man. "A Konoha shinobi, eh?" The daggy and dirty young man roared into small laughter. "When we've finished dumping your dead body in the river, we'll take good care of your girlfriend and gave her the 'ride' of her life. I bet she's good for a tumble in the hay."

If they were attempting to provoke the said Jounin, then they failed miserably in doing so. He gave them a contented smile, receiving puzzled expressions in return. "She's a strong kunoichi; she can take care of herself."

As if in cue, a shrilling scream echoed all through the dark forest.

"I don't think so. That must be her. Aww, the leader's having a good time and we're here to let him have all the fun." Another one of the goons said in a mocking disappointment and his comrades snickered in reply. "The leader always gets the good stuffs."

"If that's so, gomen ne. I have to cut this short." With that, Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan eye. He had to resort to the last technique he wanted to use. There was not much time to waste. He had to find Temari. Fast. The three dots in the red pupil swirled automatically indicating its activation. A few startled gasps came out followed by a silence until one of them finally recognized the real identity of their supposed victim that night.

"We b-better g-get out o-f he-re."

A blue-haired guy snapped at his friend's statement. "What're you scared o' Shin? We're a lot more in numbers than him."

"He's not just a normal shinobi, Rai." The dark-haired man named Shin quavered in alarm. "He was listed in the Bingo book. Can't you see his eyes? Don't you recognize who he is?"

Kakashi took the chance as his prompt to introduce himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. A Jounin–level shinobi from Konohagakure No Sato. Please to be of 'acquaintance'."

"No shit!"

His hands performed a pack of seals before calling out, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

A pack of dogs from various types and sizes appeared, snarling their fangs at Rai and his gang. And that was all they could see before their worlds turned into pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark crimson liquid trickled down from the corners of her mouth. She couldn't find the strength to stand up anymore after being slammed into a huge tree several times. She had managed to give her fair deals of injuries to some of her attackers but every time she did, she'll receive twice the strikes in oppose. Her fan had been long thrown by one of those bastards to god knows where, and that was a really bad thing for her. Summoning Kamatari, her deadly weasel was the only chance she has. A sharp pain shot in her abs where the gang leader had planted his fist there before. However, her heart saw a tiny flicker of hope when she caught a glimpse of her fan on one's feet and decided to gather up all her remaining strength to run for it.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't even think about it sweetheart." A man yanked one of her pigtails roughly, pulled her back and slammed her down to the dirt. A large hand ripped off a part of her sleeves and the back of her top. 'This is it. Am I going to end up being torn and killed tonight?' Her heart cried silently when her mouth tasted the bitter bits of earth.

She was flipped over like a helpless doll as if all of her strength was sucked dry. Hatake Kakashi was right; she will be and had been outnumbered. She shouldn't have been so mighty high of her skills and pride because right now, those two things had been the cause of her downfall. She was caught off guard. She hated being weak and she hated being wrong.

The same hand brushed across the skins exposed by the slits of her long dark blue skirt, easing up the material revealing her milky soft calf, knees and before he had the chance to go upward, she raised a hand to slap him hard on the face, only to be hammered on her own. A slow whimper escaped from her vaguely cracked lips as more blood oozed out.

Two of his minions came to hold her hands down with a sickeningly dirty looks on their faces. The leader gripped her face and jerked it higher as he straddled her on the hips. Furthermore, she could feel the bastard's prick against her abs.

"Let me go, you psycho!" She gritted her teeth and cringed away from having to stare straight into the face of her would-be murderer. A finger trailed along her collarbones and along the hems of her top.

"That's all they said, bitch. Right, boys?" His words were greeted with sounds of howling horny whistles. He slurred as he dropped her head back. Her vision began to get hazy and she looked up to see the day had turned into night. She never thought that she would lose her life or worst…her virginity tonight.

No matter how much beating she took, she still hasn't shed a single tear. "I see that you're a brave girl. Is it a Suna thing? You know, things won't get difficult if you gave in sooner. But, I like the challenge. I will break you down. I'll make you cry until you scream for me to stop." He let out a manic laugh as he took out a kunai and let the cold blade grazed against her cheek before slashing her sash into two. The knife was pressed deeper and besides the material, he had intentionally pierced her skin too, leaving behind a vertical trail of a bleeding gash on her stomach, extracting an anguish and painful cry from the fan-wielder.

"Aww, you're shaking like a virgin. Is this your first time, doll?"

"Go to hell!" She spat back venomously, just to be laughed at.

"I'm touched."

If she was beaten to death, that would be her choice of heaven than being humiliated like this.

Several images flashed at the back of her mind. Images of everyone that she felt highly of; Like Kankurou. 'Sorry I always called you names, little brother.' Gaara. 'Sorry I had never been a good sister to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you need me the most and I'm sorry I let you down.' Shikamaru. 'I couldn't tell you how I much I felt for you.' She would never have the chance again to tell how much she really cared and loved each and every one of them.

"Boss…" One of her captors drawled subconsciously. His gaze was fixed straight at a spot behind his leader.

"What is it? Can't you see what I'm doing!"

"I think you should let her go now, boss."

"You idiots. What the hell are you-" He looked up to see his two lackeys had bolted off in a random direction. He quickly turned around and found out that his other gang members had disappeared only to be replaced with a dark figure, stood tall with a pack of vicious canines on his feet. Their sharp fangs glittered under the beam of the full moon. And the mysterious figure's eyes; one of black and one of red gleamed menacingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew what was to happen if he was a few seconds late. He didn't dare to think of the possibilities. He couldn't shake away the look on her face that time. Her chakra was drained out during her fight and from what he saw; he might have been in time before the nuke-nin could take advantage of her.

He would not hesitate to use his Sharingan eye this time. He would make that bastard suffer and clean out the smirk from his face. He basically hated his own kind who dared to rob a woman's virtue and honor. Robbers? Murderers? S-Rank criminals? He could tolerate them all but a rapist? He decided in the exact moment that he'll strip that bastard of the only thing that makes him a man. His manhood.

"Who do you think you are, huh? The hero?" The one-eyed man stood up and took out a long katana. He set himself in a fighting stance. "You think you can take me down? I'm not as easy as those idiots." He goaded the 'intruder' again.

"How did you end up here?" The figure's low, voice growled in a warning tone.

"Thinking of saving your bitch?"

This bastard had been pushing his lucks too far.

"I said, HOW DID YOU END UP HERE? Answer the question."

"Who cares about that bitch any- oof!"

Kakashi couldn't contain his anger any longer and his fist shot up straight for the man's jaw. His other hand gave a sharp blow to said man's stomach, twisting his guts before pulling back and kneed him on his groin. The grey-haired shinobi thumped him in the face again causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud, clenching on his injured body parts, howling in pain.

"What's the matter? Are all words you can use against helpless women to have your way with them? Now, answer the damn question!" The enraged Jounin hauled the man up on the collar of his shirt and placed his own katana at his neck.

"Like hell I would."

"Wrong answer." He raised the katana and hit the handle on the sorry man's face. The wheels of his Sharingan spun in haste. He was really bothered when he looked at the man's bloody face. "Don't ever call women of good breeding a bitch. I felt sorry for your mother to have raised a son that acted like a bastard. She would've been ashamed of you."

His lips tightened under the cloth mask. "This is something that should be a reminder to you." With that said, he raised the weapon to stab it at the bastard's crotch.

"I think he had enough, Kakashi." A small growl that came from a small-sized light brown dog had stopped him in the nick of time. "Killing him would spare him of the punishment he deserved. He can't even say 'help' for the matter. Besides, isn't Temari-san's condition much more important right now?"

Kakashi dropped the katana with a clank and rushed to the spot where the Suna kunoichi laid, immobile. His other ninkens had already gathered around her battered form, with one of them, Shiro, the light gray-colored one nuzzling her pale face. She was still conscious but she won't be long if he didn't treat her injuries quick.

"She had a deep cut on her stomach, Kakashi. It's still bleeding. Quick." Pakkun relayed the situation of the Suna kunoichi to his master. Kakashi pried open the slashed front of her kimono top. The gash went from the toned surface of her abdomen up until the middle of her chest, just below the under wires of her brassiere. In normal circumstances, he would've blushed but he was dealing with a life and death situation as he felt that Temari's pulses were going weaker. He performed a first aid healing technique on her. As the green chakra flowed into her wound, he saw the life went back to her face and her breathing became steadier than before.

He pulled down his forehead protector and forced a bitter smile on his face when a pair of turquoise orbs was focused scarcely at him. "Hatake-san?" Her voice sounded slow and weak.

He dabbed away the blood flowing from the corners of her lips using the material of his black arm guard and closed the exposed front of her top. "Hai, Temari-san."

The golden-haired Jounin succeeded in standing up, but the muscles on her legs refused to function at that time. Thankfully, the Copy Ninja managed to catch her from a fall. As an alternative, he hoisted her up in his arms, earning a small grunt from the young girl. "We should get you to the campsite."

----------------------------------------------------------------

After treating her wounds, much to her protest, he persevered on accompanying her to another secluded area near the waters. She insisted on having a short bath, despite the wound that had just closed in. And right now, he found himself sitting on a big rock with his back against the river. He took out an orange-colored book from the pocket of his vest and flipped it open to a certain marked page. His ever faithful companion, the small ninja dog Pakkun sat down beside him, but facing the other way around. This meant that he had a full view of the bathing maiden.

The dog pawed at his own forehead protector while staring blankly ahead. "I remembered her. She was the sister of the Shukaku Jinchuuriki. I recalled that she was there last time." Kakashi knew he was referring to Naruto's encounter with Gaara during the previous Chuunin exam, two years ago.

Not looking up from his book, Kakashi remarked, "Yeah. Her brother, Sabaku No Gaara had been appointed as the new Godaime Kazekage."

Pakkun showed no hints of surprise on his expressionless face. Kakashi's left hand lifted the pup and turned its small body around, so that right now both of them were facing the same direction. "I don't think it's nice to peep on a girl." Pakkun scratched at the back of his ear while stifling an amused snort. "You told me to keep an eye on her."

"Hnn…" The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk under the mask. "She may not looked like it but she must've been shaken. And having a dog watching her directly while she was taking a bath won't help either."

"She's still intact if that's what you're worried about."

"I know."

"Stop feeling guilty about it. It's no one's fault."

The sounds of sloshing water interrupted their conversation. His hands gripped tightly on the book he was holding. Somehow, finding himself reading such smutty material with an almost naked girl splashing around the water behind his back didn't go really well together. This is not just any girl. This is Temari of the Sand we're talking about. The eye-catching, well-endowed girl who oozes sex appea- 'Minds out of the gutter, Hatake.' Kakashi's voice of conscience reasoned out inside him. 'Dammit. If I can't stop thinking perverse thoughts about her, I'm no different than that bastard before.'

His inner debates never did escape from Pakkun's observation. He may be a dog, but he understood the tension his master was having. He recognized it since Kakashi hasn't been flipping to the next page since the last five minutes. He had never seen Kakashi being so affected by anyone before. To top it off, he had never ever saw Kakashi so enraged, almost out of his mind when he nearly cut the man's family jewels off.

No, not this much. But, maybe…he could use it to test his own sense of humor.

"Vanilla." He whispered to the silver-haired Jounin.

"What's with it all of a sudden?" One visible eyebrow was raised quizzically.

"Her scent."

"…" He didn't like where this is leading to.

"She has a very nice smell, Kakashi."

"What are you trying to do, Pakkun?"

His question was retorted with a heartily laugh from the pup as it rolled unceremoniously on the cold, hard surface.

The atmosphere might be light up on the surface but it was totally the opposite under the flowing stream, where the said kunoichi was clenching on her battered body and couldn't help but scream in disappointment. She was battling with her own emotions. She was ashamed of being weak, almost had a man forcing himself into her, almost got killed and it was all because she was careless and too full of herself. If it wasn't because of the Copy Ninja, she would've met her end in a very mortifying way. Her physical were scathed with a few bruises and cuts but in time, those scars will heal. But, what of her injured pride?

Deep under the freezing waters, her body shuddered with every tears that she shed.

------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the campsite was a very silent one, save for the occasional barks from her companion's summons. After a change of fresh bandages and clothes, she knelt in front of the burning fire. Kakashi offered her a few rations bar which she gladly accepted when he settled himself on the other side of the fire, so that now they were sitting face to face.

He was grossing over his usual reading material like nothing had happened and they were back to the original version of 'perfect strangers'. No talking but only stolen glances. Mainly between Pakkun and Kakashi to Temari, when they knew the other wasn't looking.

His ninkens were unleashed to stand guard for any other possible threats. One of them stood not that far from her, holding a sympathetic look in its eyes.

The night had sailed into midnight, from the way the full moon bloomed on top of their heads in the dark skies. His coal-black eye lifted up from the pages occasionally to sneak a glance at the sister of the Kazekage. Usually, he would find something brilliant to speak of with the intentions to obtain what was going on through her mind exactly. Unfortunately right now, the proclaimed genius ninja was speechless since he didn't knew her pretty well and he was doubtful about his own choice of words. Of what he had kept in mind from his observation during the Chuunin exams and his former student Sakura, Temari's temper was easily provoked and said girl was indeed, a fiery one with the strength of a grown woman. And her skills were at par with her attitude. Not trying to sound like a pervert, Kakashi silently admitted that he was actually impressed with almost everything about the turquoise-eyed female.

Her now-dried hair was put into its original four ties and the black yukata she was wearing had never seemed so thin before when the chilly night wind bit at her neck and arms. She crossed her arms and embraced herself in order to gather some heat. A million things were jumbling up inside her head and after chewing over the thought that a few things were amiss, she apprehended that she had forgotten to say her gratitude to her savior. Tch, even the word seems to be quite discomfited for her.

"Hatake-san…"

He looked up from his reading and in the dark surroundings, he saw her eyes glistened with hesitation and restlessness in the amber fire.

"I wanted to say…" Why did she have to sound like her voice was stuck in her throat? "emm…thank you for saving my life back there."

"Iie, don't worry much about it. It was my responsibility to help a fellow ninja."

"I'm not the type of person who'd really say thank you, but I really mean it."

"I understood." He was aware of what she meant perfectly. After all, she was a daughter of a Kage and that was adequate to differentiate between her level and normal people, regardless a ninja or not. The authentic look of selflessness on her face was already enough. He appreciated it.

There was a significant pause between the two of them.

"I want to ask a favor if it's okay with you, Hatake-san."

"Of course, Temari-san. I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Can you…not tell anyone of what happened today?"

"You know…" He clapped the book together and it closed with a soft snap. "I have to write it in the report to Tsunade-sama."

"No, I meant the part where…he almost…I was…" Her eyes drooped low and her cheeks flushed a light crimson when she let her sentence drawled uneasily.

A small bit of concern was tugging at the corners of his heart. "Absolutely. No one will hear of that 'situation', not from me. You have my word as a ninja."

He obtained a small, relieve nod as an answer to his words. "Although I hoped that you won't be thinking too much about it, Temari-san. They were missing-nins. The outcome is inevitable." He paused, taking a deep breath. "We all faced tough situation at times and-"

"Sacrifices are inevitable, I know. But there are things that you'd rather not give up willingly and you'd rather die than losing it."

Her pride. Her dignity.

She felt like a fool when she had been given back the same words she had once said to Shikamaru.

Hatake Kakashi thought that women were essentially not complex beings. Nevertheless right now, he had found the most complicated one of all.

"You should get some rest. We'll be having an early start tomorrow."

"How about you?"

"I'll keep watch. Besides, the guys are here with me." His head pointed towards the dogs. With them around, there shouldn't be anyone who dared to creep within a mile's radius without asking for a shredding.

----------------------------------------------------

They continued their journey to Konoha as soon as the early dawn breaks. Temari had almost forgotten about her missing metal fan until one of Kakashi's dogs had retrieved it for her. He recognized that it was Shiro, the ever sunny grayish-white dog that sported a few spikes on top his head. The one that stood by her side all night long last night. Even if he asked it to go back, Shiro refused to comply with its master's commands and decided to stick with the blonde kunoichi instead. It barked gratefully when it received a ruffle on its spiky hair and nuzzled up against Temari's legs. Apparently, the dog had grown fond of the girl and it was known that Kakashi's ninkens excluding Pakkun had never showed any interest towards other people. Until now. So, it was a brand new thing for him.

"Lucky guy." Pakkun muttered under his breath, receiving a low chortle from the Konoha Jounin.

"What's its name, Kakashi-san?" She asked, as they leapt from trees to trees with Shiro and Pakkun moving between them.

"Shiro." He replied, still dissatisfied that Shiro had abandoned him for another person.

"Shiro? That's a nice name." She grinned at the said mammal. "Thank you for finding my fan, Shiro-kun. Perhaps, a treat should be appropriate?" Shiro jumped in excitement, emanating a small laughter from the tessenjutsu specialist.

Pakkun hopped on top of Shiro, its jet-black eyes blinking hopefully. "Hey, Temari-san. What about us?" She eyed the small pup before letting her gaze rested on the silver-haired man. "I'll think about it."

Oblivious to Temari, Kakashi was smirking under his mask. "I just might hold on to your words, Temari-san. And when I do, you can't go back on it." He was just kidding with her but he never knew that she would respond positively to it.

"We'll see about it, Kakashi-san." She raised one of her eyebrows and sealed her lips into a brief pout before giving him a genuine smile. Not her usual smug ones. She had somehow felt at ease with his presence. Who knew that the Copy Ninja owned a good sense of humor?

'Cute.' His heart skipped a beat.

What the he-? That's just great. His inner voice had resurfaced again and it's starting to betray his well-guarded emotions. What has this kunoichi done to him?

When he saw her unusually cheerful expression and the glowing beam on her face, it was as if she's a different person than yesterday. He couldn't deny that he was glad she'd gotten over the fateful incident. He realized that she had never drop a single tear even when she was in the brink of death last night, until Pakkun told him that she in reality had cried herself silently to sleep in the tent.

She did an excellent job in hiding her real emotions which she might considered as weaknesses however to Kakashi, she had actually sacrificed one thing last night; her icy facade. He couldn't grip what it was but he felt that there was something more to her than what meets the eye.

The interaction between those two was absorbed by the ever-perceptive animals. Shiro wriggled his body, drawing the small dog's attention. 'Hey, Pakkun! Are they, as humans would call it, 'flirting' with each other?'

'Hmm…maybe. She's not addressing him with his family name anymore. Besides, she's smiling at him,' came the silent reply.

'I like her.'

'We all do.'

At that time, they caught the well-concealed look on their master's face when he sneaked a glance at the kunoichi. It had sparked more curiosity.

'I think Kakashi likes her too.'

'Too early to say, Shiro. Don't get your hopes too high. You know what Kakashi thinks about attachment. Besides, it's impossible for someone like her not to be involved with someone else already.'

'3 bones says that she's not.'

'I'll double the bet that she is.'

'We'll see.'

'We will see, buddy.'

If only Kakashi knew what they were talking about, Pakkun swore they would end up as 'hot-dogs' for breakfast the next morning. Thank heavens he couldn't copy the Inuzuka clan's ability to be capable of understanding dog 'language'. If not, they'll be fresh meat for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you saying that they were actually nuke-nins from Mist?" Tsunade cradled her face with her hands, staring deep into both ninjas in front of her. Her ruby painted lips formed a thin line as she scanned over the written papers.

"At least a few of them are." The son of Konoha's White Fang conveyed his report to the Godaime Hokage.

"How did they end up here?"

"That still remains unanswered, Tsunade-sama."

The flaxen-haired woman lifted her gaze as soon as she analyzed the situation. The younger girl that stood beside Kakashi had been another concern. "Temari-san…"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm really regretful of what had happened. This might bring a bad image to Sunagakure. And to say that we've just established an official alliance," She let out a sigh. "…this problem must not be overlooked."

"I'm alright. We do not have any complications…at all." She lied, though there was a slight truth in it. The seventeen year old girl looked away at a random direction, carefully avoiding eye contact with the Sannin and especially her temporary travel companion. However, the older woman would not be taken for a fool, especially when she saw the fresh bruise on her right jaw and the kunoichi's slightly cracked lips.

"You can be honest with me, Temari-san."

Kakashi cleared his throat, deciding that he should try to discard the issue from being pressed any further. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it. "Gomen ne Tsunade-sama, but both of us have other matters to deal with."

"Alright, you are dismissed Kakashi. And Temari-san, I've assigned an escort for you. He should be here…"

The door was rapped slowly from the outside.

"…just about now. Come in."

The large oak door creaked open, revealing a smart dark-haired young man with a scowl on his slightly unexcited face. The young Chuunin hold back a look of surprise but one of his eye brows raised as he come to identify the occupants of the room. Putting his hands in his pockets, he grunted inaudibly. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Nara Shikamaru. Of course you recognized who this is."

Obviously he did. 'The troublesome fan girl.'

"Good. I want you to escort her to an inn and make sure she's comfortable and settled down."

Shikamaru's forehead cringed with confusion. The Godaime made it sound like she wanted him to knock the girl off.

"Not in the way that you're thinking, Shikamaru!"

His face reddened upon the thought. "What? Geez…I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Okay then, it's all settled. You all may go now."

The three of them walked out of the office with Kakashi closing the door behind them.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Mr. Crybaby?" She teased the young boy with that conceited sneer on her face as soon as she got the opportunity.

Shikamaru grumbled low in his throat. "Tch. Troublesome woman."

Kakashi was about to leave when he suddenly remembered that Temari's wounds needed to be treated properly. Leaving the gash closed without a follow-up antibiotics medication could be fatal. He turned around to see her taunting the sole Nara heir, while the said boy was fighting off a blush and they both looked like a quarellling young couple. It was none of his business to interrupt them but he would be on his way once he suggested the notion to the younger girl.

Temari bleated playfully. "I've almost got beaten up on my way here, and you can't even be nice to me?"

"Eh? The fearsome Temari of the Sand got beat up? That's new." Miraculously, the Chuunin found it amusing but since he was so laid-back, the laugh came out dispassionately.

"Look, something happened. SO, shouldn't you be making me comfortable instead? You should help me get over it." She didn't mean it to sound so blatantly dirty, but she just liked to push the gifted genius's buttons and especially liked the way his face cringed into his trademark frown.

"Why me? Okay, fine…" he scowled, again. Another score for Temari. His hand grabbed her forearm, intending to drag her away from an inch close of making a ruckus just outside the Godaime's office. Temari flinched when she felt a burning sting at the spot where Shikamaru was holding. She didn't realize that it could be injured too. "Can't you be gentler, Shikamaru?"

"Whatever. Troublesome woman. Can we go now?" He started to walk away, dragging the Suna kunoichi behind. Another five seconds, he'll be having the Godaime's fist up on his face.

Temari's head jerked that instant. "Oh wait! Kakashi-san, I need to say-?"

When she turned around, the mentioned Jounin was no longer there.

'Goodbye.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter.

End Notes: I fully understand if by the end of this chapter, you're already getting your M-16 and hand grenades to kill me… (ardenilia bangs her head on the keyboard). If you think that my writing is something that can be polished and worthy enough to be pondered upon despite what pairing that I'm writing about, please do tell me in your reviews. I greatly appreciate it.


	2. Part 2: A Scarecrow On A Windy Day

Disclaimer: I disown myself from owning Naruto.

Author's Note: Just to tell the readers, the idea of this story was inspired by one of Celine Dion's song which title had been borrowed for this pairing. Yes, it's called In His Touch. If you ever found that song, try to listen to it. It's a very nice ballad. And maybe, you'll happen to see where this story leads to in the end.

**Part 2: A Scarecrow On A Windy Day**

Shikamaru tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "After this, I'm bringing you to the hospital. You should get those wounds checked."

Temari was lifting some noodles with the wooden sticks when she shot a glance at him. "Aww…I thought you never care, Crybaby."

"Don't be so full of it. Kakashi-san asked me to do something about it."

"He did? Oh…I thought…" Temari swallowed the food bitterly. '-that you really cared'

The slightly hurt expression on her face went unseen by Shikamaru. "Afterwards, I have a class to teach at the academy. I trust you could find your way back to the inn?"

"What do you think I am? A five year old!"

"Keh. You don't have to shout, woman." He stuck a finger in his ear.

She snapped back that instant. "You should be thankful that my hands were injured."

"You don't have to remind me of that. That is why I'm enjoying the golden opportunity." He leant back on the chair, his arms behind his head. It may looked like he was accompanying his girlfriend for lunch but only Kami-sama knew he would rather be out on the fields, sleeping that moment.

Their exchange started to draw the attentions from other occupants of the Ichiraku ramen shop.

In normal situations, he wouldn't dare lift an eye let alone pissing the girl off because she would definitely whack him on the head with that gigantic fan of hers. But right now, he couldn't help but grinned smugly since he knew he could enjoy watching his favorite clouds without her sending him flying off in a random direction. Of course he still had to 'baby-sit' her but in the mean time, she wouldn't be much of a problem to him like she used to be whenever she's in Konoha, something that has not happened since a year ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since his last mission and after a few alternating ones before; the last event had almost driven him into the verge of exhaustion. He needed to release all the pressure before he went haywire. And what place would be the best of help when he's in such situation? The memorial site of course. He had been having a hectic schedule in hand and there were a lot of things in his mind. He needed to 'speak' to him.

"How are you doing, Obito? Sorry I haven't been here lately, missions get in the way."

He stood tall in front of the big rock, eyes fixed deeply at the writings carved. It had been 15 years but every time he came here, the memories of Obito's final moments would keep replaying like it just happened yesterday. And also every time, he never failed to apologize to his former teammate for the mistakes he cannot undo, no matter how hard he tried.

"The usual things happened. Naruto's still away, training with Jiraiya-sama. Sakura's busy with her practical. She's gonna be a medic nin just like Rin. And Sasuke…nothing has been heard about him. It's like the history of the legendary Sannin will repeat itself in those three. But, not if I can help it."

Drawing in a deep breath, he sighed slowly. The skies were a perfect blue. Birds were chirping merrily and the sun was shining brightly, blessing the earth with its warm rays.

"A nice day isn't it?" He continued the 'conversation' with his late friend.

All of a sudden, a gust of warm breeze blew, touching his face in a gentle caress. The wind, it reminded him of someone.

"And there's another thing…"

-------------------------------------------------------

She way beyond doubt, pissed off. She had been waiting for him for almost two hours at the academy building, only to discover that he actually had the day off! Does it kill him to at least pass a message to her before letting her wait like an idiot? He just ditched her right then and there!

"The nerve!" She was fuming like hell when she stormed across the streets of Konoha, almost knocking down the passers-by. Where the hell would that lazy ass be? Of course…his cloud-gazing spot. Temari gleamed evilly as she calculated the possible actions she would be doing towards a certain pineapple-haired boy! Actions that resulted fractured body parts and a bloody head, among other things.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't on her side that day. That lazy bastard was nowhere to be found. It seem like he was actually trying to run away from her. And that just made her more upset.

She needed to do something. Her hands were desperately itching to release some steam off. Besides, she had been ditching her daily work-out routines because of the medical restrictions from Shizune-san. Thankfully she had the Kyodai Sensu with her today. In a blink, three stars were revealed and with her first swing, she channeled all her energy, resulting in one of her most deadly techniques; Ninpou Kamaitachi. Several unfortunate trees bristled uncontrollably as an impact followed by a few unquestionably sounds of cracks.

"You're an imbecile, lazy bastard!"

A swing. A few cracks.

"I don't know what I see in you! You ignorant little shit!"

Another swing. A few cracks again. A thud.

"You don't even care to ask how I feel! All you care was your stupid clouds!"

Another swing. Lots of cracks. Several thuds. A few unfortunate timbers. Another swing. She was so immersed in her rage that she didn't perceive there was a lone figure crouching on top of a tree branch behind her.

"I hate you and your bored, arrogant face!"

A number of alternating swings followed, producing a massive cyclone-like disaster on the open, lush greenery field.

She swung for the umpteenth time, but almost dropped the fan when the sudden action strained the healing muscles of her bandaged hand.

"I hate feeling like this…" Metals clanked when she planted the weapon on the ground and rested her head on the hilt. She had consumed a lot of chakra, without her realizing it. She gasped for the air that she loss, panting with sweats flowing down her back. "Why did I have to fall for-"

"You know…you shouldn't be straining your hands, it'll get worst." The figure jumped from where he was sitting.

She certainly didn't budge from her current position. Her body remained stiff, not reacting to the presence of the new visitor. The reasons? One, she was having a really bad day. Two, she had no one she could really talk to. Three, her heart was almost breaking. Four, her hands were hurting like hell and she would do anything just to cut it off. Unfortunately, that was obviously a very stupid idea. And number five, whoever this jerk was, he should've known better to mind his own business.

"Whoever you are buddy, leave me alone." The words came out sternly than she had expected.

"As much as Konoha needs a proper landscaping, we still need our trees."

"That does it! Fuck off, 'pal'." Not wanting to assess his identity, she heaved the fan up and swing towards a spot behind her. The figured vanished and reappeared again behind her. "What do you want?" She almost shrieked when she found out who he was. Who wouldn't if you have his face up close and personal to yours?

"Kakashi-san? What-do-you-think you're doing?"

Seriously, this man had really good…no….excellent stealth skills.

The former teacher of team seven grinned at the still statue of the kunoichi. They were in the same position they first met last week. And that thought somehow stirred a feeling inside him. It's not like he was attracted to this girl. She was eleven years younger than him for Kami's sake!

Clearing his throat, he spoke up casually, "It's a good day for training right?"

"…"

"You seem to be in need of a training partner."

"Nah…I'm not really in the mood. Besides, the only training we'll be doing is me trying to blow you away with the fan and you keep disappearing and reappearing behind my back. That's what we'll be doing. Going around in circles." She folded her fan and put it back behind her sash, as a reason for her to scoot away from the unexpected closeness.

A cool laugh escaped from his lips upon sensing the cynicism in her tone. "You're an excellent analyst, Temari-san. No doubt. But, I was going to suggest a different approach."

"Different…as in?"

"I noticed that you're an excellent long-range fighter. Mind if I ask, how's your Taijutsu?"

"Average, or maybe worst than I thought. I don't think you need a proof since you've already seen how I really got thrashed by those lunatics…" When the incident was mentioned, she looked away from his direction. She didn't need him to see that it somehow still affect her.

But, he will always know even if he pretended that he didn't. "Well then, would you accept my assistance in improving your Taijutsu? It's not a bad thing to be prepared."

"Hmm…why do you wanna help me so suddenly? No offense, but don't you have a mission somewhere?

"I just came back from one. I was nearby when I heard you 'torturing' these poor trees."

Her hands went up to her waist, clutching tightly when she felt the early signs of infuriation overwhelming her senses. "Hey, I am NOT torturing these trees….Anyway, I really had a bad day but…it's not like I had the chance to spar with the infamous Hatake Kakashi when he's around."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"But it won't be for long…_Sensei_."

"You don't have to call me that, you know. Both of us are Jounins." Why on earth did she have to call him that? It made him looked 'old'. Okay, maybe that's not the word.

Can _'ancient'_ do?

She gave him a broad grin and that was all he saw before she disappeared.

Only to reappear again by his side, bending low and ready to land a hit on his abs. Unfortunately, he caught her wrist long before it managed to touch him and blocked her other assaulting hand. Their current position looked like as if she was trying to push on a hard, immobile wall. The 'wall' was actually smiling at her fruitless effort to get him to move for even an inch.

At that moment, she remembered the time when she had to stall Uchiha Sasuke from catching up with her siblings in the forest. They were on their way retreating to Suna and she decided that Kankurou would be the one to get Gaara to a safe place when she stayed back and make sure that there were no pursuers. That Uchiha boy did give her a really good beating to the extent of her losing almost all of her chakra and her life.

Right now, she's facing his teacher and they both had the Sharingan. Oh goody. She's starting to feel that she's really going to end up being a loser again and this sparring was not a good idea at all.

"You're deep in thoughts." His voice broke her from her trance. "Looking for this?" She turned around to see him standing approximately 10 meters from where she was. He held up something long and black-colored in one hand. And it happened to be really, really familiar.

"My fan!" She exclaimed in total horror. When did he take it from her?

He placed the giant weapon aside, putting in a good distance between it and its master. "Distraction would be the defeat of even the greatest ninja. Are you forgetting the golden rule?"

"Hmmph…that's the only weapon that I have with me. That's considered unfair."

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything else underneath your skirt?"

Kakashi clamped his mouth shut straightaway. That, by some means wasn't supposed to come out from his lips. 'Congratulations, Kakashi. You've now established yourself as the Royal King of Perverseness.' Dammit.

Her teeth gritted in a cross between laughing and fuming. You get the picture. "You really know how to make me looked like an idiot, Kakashi-san."

"If that's so, are you ready to get serious now, Temari-san?"

"Fine. No Sharingan please."

"Hnn…I won't be using that against a person who's already in a disadvantage."

"DISADVANTAGE? I'll make you sorry for saying that!"

Kakashi laughed all the time for he knew he'll be having a good time. It was not to make a fool out of her. No, it was far from that. He couldn't deny that he actually enjoyed getting her all riled up. To see her face gets all motivated and the way her lips grew into a pout. He was glad when she got back the spark and attitude she had when they first met.

Temari was far from pleased when looking at her situation. Making a resolve, she approached closer and faster towards the older Jounin, trying helplessly to deliver several punches towards his vital points. Although the truth was, she had something planned out inside her head. Her right knee shot upwards only to be hindered by a firm grip on her bare calf. A smirk etched upon her face. She was expecting that.

The silver-haired shinobi heave a sigh of relief. That was a close call. He almost had a woman kneeing his most valuable thing in life. "You don't wanna do that to me, Temari-san." With one hand and one leg seized by him, her other free hand roamed around to settle beside his holster. Just a little bit and she'll sneak one of his kunais out.

Unluckily for her (she was totally out of luck that day), he had been waiting for her particular action. "I saw it coming."

"What the hell!"

He spun her body around in a swift, enfolding her in his arms. One arm draped over her chest whilst the other on her sash. She swore she felt her body jolted when their forms came in contact. A prickling sensation crawled up her spines as she felt the rock-hard planes of his chest against her back. She sensed his warmth seeping through the moderately thin material of her top. Upon assessing their current proximity, she fended off a creeping blush upon her cheeks. Never in life, she had a man holding her THIS close. While Kakashi, who was unaware to her predicament, settled his head just above her left shoulder and he started to speak in low, hushed tune. "If I didn't know better, I believed that you were holding back, Temari-san. That degrades me." His coarse voice flowed smoothly into her ear. Goodness, her heart beat twice faster upon hearing his husky tone. What's happening to her? Why did she felt a foreign tremor building inside the pits of her stomach? Should she blame it on her hormones?

She could hear his warm breath absorbing through the mask he was wearing. And having his solid arms on parallel with her chest and her abs, save it for her hand in the middle didn't seem to be sorting matters out. It complicated them more.

She guessed the answer to her last question before would be: Yes.

Her brain decided that the wisest thing to do would be off-putting him by stepping on his feet or something to gain an opening but something devious was telling her that she should use their current position to her advantage.

What will she do? Let her brain or let her body decide?

---------------------------------------------------

He was thoroughly aware that both of them were standing in a very suggestive position. This was for a good cause. He's trying to show her how to protect herself if she was ever attacked in a close range.

'Is that so?'

Ignoring the taunting voice within, he tightened his hold on her petite frame. "Before I came here, I heard that you were saying some things. What are you mad of?"

She struggled desperately by pushing her body to the front, only to be pushed back afterwards. She clenched her teeth in disappointment. "None of your business."

"Did someone bothered you? Did someone disrespect you?" Anger could bring out a person's true strength. He needed to provoke her so she could be motivated to release all the feelings she had been keeping inside. "Did someone ignore your presence?"

She shook her head earnestly. "…No. You don't know anything! Drop it!" It sure felt hot right now although the wind was blowing like crazy.

"No. Tell me, then. We can stay here all day if you insist on keeping it to yourself."

"To hell…argh..." Her body started squirmed but this time around, she thrust back with great pressure and totally unconscious of the effects she was leaving to her captor. He suppressed a low grunt from escaping his lips when the supple exterior of her shapely hips brushed against his thighs.

All insinuations that his highly imaginative mind had started to cook up inside his head was totally shattered into a million pieces when she elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

He clenched the area burning with sting, mildly impressed with her ability to land a blow. While she took this opportunity to swipe him around the head and delivered a round-house kick on his unsuspecting legs.

For the next twenty minutes, the luxuriant greenery field witnessed their intense exchange. Temari leant more towards the offensive side while Kakashi remain defensive, goading her once in every three minutes. Sweats poured down her temples and she let out a sigh filled with frustration. It gave the impression that she was the only one who had a strenuous time while he still had the usual smirk on his face. Not even a hair out of place. 'Why did he have to smile all the time? I swear this is starting to drive me crazy.'

"I can't do this, Kakashi-san. You know very well I'll never be able to take you down." The words articulated between her panting breaths. The breeze left a cooling sensation on her perspired skin.

"Are you giving up already? Shikamaru-kun would be laughing if he hears about this."

"Why do you have to mention his name? Dammit. I don't need to hear anything about him right now!"

"Aah…he's the reason of your turmoil?"

"Stop it!" She swore Copy Ninja or not, she's gonna kill him right there and then!

Kakashi wasn't even spared another word as she swung her legs around his own, knocking him down to the ground with no mercy. She jumped on top of him in one swift motion, snatching a random kunai from his pouch and placed it just under his jaw. The ever-existent beam on his face nearly drove her over the edge and how she gladly wanted to slice his throat in two, right that moment.

"What is so damn funny?"

The beam emerged into laughter. Her legs rested alongside his upper body, her free hand holding him down between the collars of his vest. She didn't realize that she was actually sitting on his abs, rather provocatively. 'My, she's quite heavy.' "I never thought that I only need to say one word to get you all worked up."

She flung back at him, "Don't you dare."

His coal-black eye lazed around the girl's annoyed face. From their casual encounters, he could distinguish that she donned a mask too and one need to understand the way she functioned in order to get a glimpse of her true self that she's been hiding. And Kakashi believed that he was only one third in his path of revealing the actual face of Temari of the Sand. "My bad."

"So, I assume we're finished, right?" She began to lift her body but to her disenchantment, Kakashi used this chance to pin her down to the ground. Reversing their position from before but this time, he had full control over their situation. His hands held both of hers beside her head and he made sure that their bodies were in a really safe distance. He wouldn't want to make a mistake. She had more advantage than she knew.

"I didn't remember saying that we're finished."

"Why you…" She raised one leg to help her shove his ass (literally) off her. But alas, he felt something brushing against his thighs and he HAD to do something when her knee was nearing a very dangerous zone, just like before. And block he did, by using one of his hands.

"You know, Temari-san. Your moves were predictable." He looked down to her and his imagination started to run wild once again. Seeing her underneath his form reminded him of a scene in the first installment of Come Come Paradise series.

Subjugation. Submission.

Without both of them realizing, his face inched closer towards hers only leaving a short dangerous gap in between.

Her breathy voice tore him away from his thoughts. "Do you predict this then?"

She held up something square and orange-colored in her escaping hand just right under his nose. That thing happened to be absolutely recognizable to him. The one thing he had been thinking of before.

"My book!" His lips formed a thin line. When did she took it from him?

Wait. This had happened before.

"That's payback for taking my fan away."

Heh, she didn't need to remind him of that.

"I should let you know that nobody messes with my book."

She sneered at her new discovery. "Aah…I guess the great Hatake Kakashi had his own weak spot too."

His voice dropped dangerously low and his face dropped two times lower. "You better give it back before I do something we both regret."

"Well then…" She cast the book carelessly to a random destination, her eyes never once left his face. "Oops…" The usual smug grin materialized in front of him, her turquoise eyes twinkled with merriment. 'Two can play at this game.'

'This girl…'

He leapt off her stranded form and ran for his book before it had a chance to land unceremoniously on the grass-covered earth. By the time he caught the book, he had already planned a few underhanded 'deeds' of his own to teach the taunting vixen. Oh boy, she was surely in for a big 'surprise'.

Maybe Temari wasn't out of luck like she thought she would be. Being a smart person herself, she chose to execute her real plan. Heh, who said that Shikamaru's the only one who can think a few steps ahead?

Run away.

Okay, maybe that sounded a little bit coward.

How about making an escape?

Now that's better. She knew she wasn't thinking straight and it was not in her nature to retreat, but one way or another she had the feeling that if she didn't get her butt out of there, things will get really out of hand. She wasn't sure whether she's ready for it. Whatever it was. But her young virginal body couldn't receive more than a great deal under such pressure. Especially when it came from a really appealing, muscular enigma of a shinobi.

In the end, it was Kakashi who had the best 'shock' when he turned around only to find himself all alone on the pasture, with only the wind and the trees as his loyal companions. While a certain golden-haired fan wielder was no longer to be seen. Along with her fan.

"She's good."

He had to admit that she was a very conniving kunoichi. But never in his life, had he enjoyed a friendly sparring like this before. He always had a great time with his students previously but this time, he couldn't deny that he was rather intrigued.

Temari knew what was to happen if she hadn't sprinted towards her flee. That's why she never spared a glance behind her back to see if she had him hot on her heels.

On the other hand, Kakashi was also aware of what he was going to do to her if she stayed and it wasn't something he would be doing to either his students or his friends. Because there was a limit but with her, Kakashi desired to break that barrier.

In the long run, Temari had a good reason to be very, very afraid.

------------------------------------------------------

End notes: Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry if this chapter was presented with lots of "hidden meanings". If there's a confusion somewhere, please do not hesitate to ask me. Besides, as I wrote the story I realized that it has become a favorite of mine to use the word 'somehow' to describe their interactions. And thanks again for Avari Faye, t3ddiE0x and gundamjunkierx780 for your reviews and support! I love you guys so much! Not forgetting, my deepest appreciation for Jewel Green for your wonderful ideas.

Next Chapter: One Heck Of A Night…Things get 'ugly' at the club…and a person's heart will get broken.


	3. Part 3: One Heck Of A Night

Disclaimer: The word says it out loud.

Author's Note: My deepest appreciation for gundamjunkierx780 and nannon for reviewing chapter 2. Your support gave me a new meaning in life. Although we're practically strangers but I already felt that we're best friends. Hope you enjoy this chapter because it's dedicated to both of you.

**Part 3: One Heck Of A Night**

The Light & Sound club was the hottest place to be in town on a Friday night. The dimly lit club was bursting with energy, heat, neon-lights and of course boozes. The occupants of the nightspot scene were mostly off-duty ninjas and a small number of civilians.

Why was she here again?

A hand tugged at hers. Sakura was practically dragging her through the entrance until they reached a certain corner of the two-level building. They were in fact from Sakura's house where she insisted in dolling up the older girl after laughing off at the Suna princess's frank confession of the awful truth; she had never went to a night club before, even at her own village!

"_Temari-san, are you doing anything tonight?" The fourteen year-old practicing medic-nin dropped casually beside her while she was waiting to see the Hokage. They weren't the best of friends but Sakura was actually one of the acquaintances in Konoha that she grew to trust._

"_Nothing, I guess. What's up?"_

"_I was thinking, how about you joined us at the club tonight? I'll bet the others would be delighted to meet you. You know, I was hoping that you might enjoy the nightlife in Konoha, because I thought that you may be lonely, being far from home." Sakura seemed reluctant when she explained her reason. However, she chose the words carefully, not to provoke the golden-haired kunoichi from Suna._

_Temari would've taken umbrage because someone had just implied that she was homesick. But when she saw the look on Sakura's face, she knew the girl was trying to be nice by cheering her up. "I don't know, Sakura-san."_

"_Aww, c'mon. Shikamaru will be there!"_

_Her head shot up when she heard the boy's name coming out from the girl's mouth._

"_What about him?"_

_Sakura put on an all-knowing smile, while wriggling one of her eyebrows. "I know you like him. Besides, Neji just got promoted to a Jounin. We decided it's the right time to celebrate."_

"_Oh really?"_

_She mulled over the tempting invitation. After a few days out for missions with some of Konoha's ninjas and being a guest instructor at the academy, dealing with noisy, unruly kids; she thought that a good night out would help her loosened the mental-exhaustion a bit._

"_I don't have anything nice to wear."_

"_You just leave that to me."_

And right now, she was walking through a foreign place, slipping through a horde of drunken men. Goodness! It's only 9 pm and people were already smashed. Temari certainly didn't like the way they leer at every females passing by, judging from the way they were acting, it confirmed one word she had in mind; desperate.

The place reeked of alcohol and mixed scent of perfumes. She did not have any idea why on earth people like being in such place after all? Not to mention, the sudden make-over she had from Sakura. The pink-haired girl was really adamant in lending her a pair of white sleeveless vest-like dress, which was too tight for her since she was actually a size bigger than the said girl. That explained why the front zipper's was slightly loosen, revealing a moderate amount of her cleavage. The denim skirt she was wearing was uneven at the hems, exposing a great quantity of flesh on her right thigh before stopping on top of her other knee. Her hair discarded the usual quadruple tails, after an extreme fight with Sakura and her brush. A white lily flower was slid between one of her ears, giving another feminine touch. To complete it all, she wore a silver necklace that rested just above the swells of her breast. But basically, the only thing that she owned on her was her underwear!

While Sakura on the other hand, donned a pink off-shoulder baby tee with the straps of her white chemise tied around her neck. The knee-length jeans clung tightly to her well-shaped hips, bringing out her still developing, petite figure every time she walked. The red loop earrings she wore glittered under the disco lights.

"How come you get to wear the jeans and I don't?"

"Nonsense, Temari-san. You have good 'assets'. There's no reason why you should hide them. You just don't know how lots of girls would die just to get in your shape."

"Huh?" Like hell, that was the reason why she had almost being molested.

"You look great. Trust me. If Shikamaru didn't bat an eye on you, he's totally blind."

"Tell me again, how old are you?"

Sakura giggled in response. "Relax, Temari-san. I'm maybe fourteen but being under Tsunade-sama's teachings, I know a lot of things than most girls my age do not. Besides, I have to warn you though. I don't know about the guys at your place, most of the guys here are single yet some of them are notorious players. They intend to have more than what you can offer. Just remember, a small drink and a dance are enough."

"I felt so naïve." Temari grunted to herself. Yes, she was seventeen but her social experiences were nothing compared to Sakura's.

"Don't be. I want you to have a good time. Who knows, you'll get Shikamaru to walk you home tonight and later on, you'll know what to d-."

"Okay. You can spare me the details. Goodness, if my brothers find out what I'm doing, my head will be rolling on the floor."

"Just don't tell them. Big sister needs to have some fun too."

Some of the Rookie Nines were there. The younger girl took the time to introduce her to her friends. Some of them were faces that she remembered during the Chuunin exams like Shino the bug-controller, Tenten the bun-haired girl who she defeated during the preliminaries, Rock Lee was there too. The ones she could remember were the only ones who had an encounter with her and her siblings. They all too abandoned their ninja uniforms for casual attires. Temari couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Rock Lee, yes, Rock Lee, the fuzzy eyebrows was donning a pair of slacks and shirt. Whoa, she had certainly given the Taijutsu specialist less credit than he deserved.

At the cushion seats, Shino sat at one end, followed by Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee. They were quite friendly, by asking about her well-beings after they met during last year's Chuunin exam. Things appeared to be slightly cold and remote, but it couldn't be any worse. Old history aside, Temari had found a way to be comfortable around the Konoha ninjas. Well, at least with some of them.

Sakura dragged Temari to seat with the rest, settling herself between Temari and Shino. They all started conversing on casual stuffs, topics regarding their latest missions and social matters. After placing an order of a mild wine, Temari let her body rested against the soft cushion while joining in the conversation. "I guess, you guys sure are 'advanced' than us in Suna…"

Kiba, who had been talking to Shino, or rather to himself turned his head towards the golden-haired girl and asked, "You mean, advance as in?"

"Well, you guys are fourteen but then again you have admission to night clubs and booze. Back at my village, places like these are filled with drunken, old men who had problems."

The brown-haired young Inuzuka cackled out loud. "These are one of the advantages of being a Chuunin, regardless how old you are. But there's a condition though, those under 17 cannot order, let alone consume alcohol. We still can enjoy our time here without the booze. This level does not serve alcohol to those under 17. And the level upstairs are for the high-level ninjas and it's totally off-limits for us, unless you have someone from up there, inviting you personally."

Rock Lee continued, "Besides, the music's here great. It's just time to relax and spend some time with friends. Although Neji's here quite lucky though, he's the only one who'd become a Jounin. He was supposed to be up there with the rest of them."

Neji just shook his head upon hearing his teammate's statement. "I don't even know anyone up there except for Gai-sensei but I don't think I wanna go there when they got drunk."

"Yeah…" a rather giggling Tenten joined in the conversation. "…I heard they like to do crazy, wild things when they were drinking. Too bad, most of them were really good looking guys."

Everyone was unaware, except Sakura and Temari that Neji had been glaring at Tenten when she said those words. "Are you that blind, Tenten?" Neji scoffed at the brunette girl.

'He's jealous'. Sakura and Temari thought in unison.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late," a voice spoke up from a direction.

All of them looked up to see Ino and Shikamaru approaching the table, with Ino's hands clutched tightly against the boy's arms. As a matter of fact, she was dragging the bored looking boy. Sakura's eyes looked disbelievingly at that intimate gesture while Temari pretended that she hasn't seen anything at all.

Shikamaru tried to run away when he saw the latest addition to their casual group, but Ino tightened her grip, causing him to flinch. Ino glared at the Suna kunoichi, although it was actually well-hidden but Sakura knew her better than that.

Kiba asked the newcomers, "Where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru scratched his neck in an attempt to hide his aggravation, "He's down with food poisoning."

'Yeah, right'. Ino felt slightly guilty for lying to Shikamaru about Chouji being sick. Their third teammate was actually at home right now, probably watching TV. He would've feel hurt if he knew that Ino didn't invite him on purpose. Sometimes, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Protecting her love interest. She heard that Temari was in town and she knew that Shikamaru was on 'friendly' terms with that Suna girl. That could be a threat to Ino's latest crush since Sasuke ran away from the village. And if Chouji tagged along, all of her plans will be ruined.

"Ino…" Sakura stood up from her seat. "Can I see you for a moment?" Her tone was somewhat icy, hidden under a cheerful façade whenever best girl friends would want to have their secret moment.

"Yeah, of course. I was about to say the same thing…Sakura"

Sakura dragged her away to a certain corner, far away from the others. After making sure that they are not within hearing range of the others, she pushed Ino into a wall.

"Ino-pig, what do you think you're doing?"

"What is wrong with you, Forehead-girl?"

"Hey, I asked you a question first."

"I'm trying to hang out with you guys?"

"No, Ino. Why are you clinging on to Shikamaru like 'eew'?"

"Like what? We're lovers?"

"Please don't use that word. Why do you like to steal other people's boyfriends?"

"WHAT! You mean like you and Sasuke-kun?"

"This is not about me. Temari-san and Shikamaru had something going on and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Oh, come on. You think Shikamaru wants a girl like her?"

"Don't be a bitch, Ino. You only like Shikamaru because after Sasuke-kun left, he was the next asserted prodigy despite being the only one who got promoted to Chuunin. You don't really like him for who he is. He's only like a trophy for you to keep. Find somebody else that you could play with."

"He's my best friend. I knew him longer than that Suna girl does. Why did you bring her here anyway?"

"She's my friend and I invited her along."

"I'm your best friend and you chose her over me?"

"My best friend is someone who cares about other people's feelings and she's not a selfish person. You're everything but that. Not anymore. And I thought you would've changed for the better when Sasuke-kun left. I guess, you've just become worst…" Without another glance, the pink-haired walked away with a regretful expression on her face, leaving a very befuddled girl behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you two together on a date?" Temari asked the dark-haired boy in front of her, hands playing lazily with the mini umbrella in her glass.

Shikamaru slumped on his spot on the cushion, trying to stifle a yawn. "Not in that kind of way."

The golden-haired girl crossed her legs together displaying lots of skin on her killer-legs, distracting some of the guys who were in the middle of their conversation. "Then, blondie wouldn't mind if you walk me home, right?"

"What? Why?"

"While I'm still in Konoha, you were entrusted to be my escort. Besides, you still owe me for that day when you left me waiting for several frickin' hours just because you don't have the decency to tell me that you're off-duty."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru realized that the rest or actually Kiba, Neji (although he tried really hard to hide it) and Shino (maybe he was peeking behind those dark shades) were drawn to both of them. Or maybe drawn to her legs as they fixed their eyes at him before settling at her.

"Fine. If you promise to drop the subject, I'll walk you home. You're a really troublesome girl to deal with." He subdued to her proposition unenthusiastically. One hand moved to cup his sulking face. It's not like he despised Temari or anything but having to handle another girl would be too much for him. Ino had started to show her interest in him ever since two years ago, just after Sasuke left. And she had started to become more 'aggressive' when she heard about Temari came to his rescue and her stay at the hospital when Chouji's in the O.R. She was a little bit clingy and already acted as if they were actually a couple. He was just fourteen for Kami's sake! Why did it have to be him?

Besides, he still hasn't found the 'urge' to be in a relationship just as yet. He had grown up seeing his dad got whipped by his mom and he didn't think that he wanted to be in that position. Not exactly. But right now, he had two girls who were scarier than his mom after his ass and a boy could only take so much. Why can't they just leave him alone and let him enjoy his cloud-watching?

Temari would've smirk with relieve when knowing that Shikamaru's still unattached but somehow, the nature of his voice was the least encouraging. 'Why can't you try to see me for the person that I am before making a judgment, Crybaby? You won't even see me as a friend.' She wished she could blurt every single word of it to the young Chuunin, but in some way it would mean swallowing her own pride. That would never be happening when her pride's been blighted and her ego was still recovering.

Love takes time. She had heard that once from somewhere and she would place her bet on that saying. She'll wait for the day when he realized that she's worth all the troubles.

The occupants of the table saw Sakura advancing with a faceless look. No one dared to utter a single word because they knew she was capable of tearing down the whole place in a jiffy. She wasn't known as Tsunade-sama's apprentice for nothing. From what it seems, she might've been in a mild misunderstanding (argument) with Ino.

"Temari-san, do you wanna hit the dance floor? It's getting 'crowded' here anyway."

The golden-haired girl shrugged. "Sure, why not."

After they left the table, Kiba let out a small whistle while patting Shikamaru on the shoulder. "You're a lucky guy, man. That's one hot girl you have there."

"You're drunk, Kiba."

"Hey, I've only been drinking sodas since I came here. By the way, she's not all about looks, she has…" The dark-brown haired boy tapped his head. "…intelligence. She could have any guy she wants but do you realize that she's always by your side whenever she's here?"

"…"

"I never hear you complained about her being annoying as much as you complained about Ino."

"Hey, since when are you interested in my personal life?"

"Since we've become best buddies."

Suddenly, Ino appeared out from a certain corner looking very uptight.

"Oi, Ino. What happened to you?"

"Shut up, Ki-ba."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Break it off, boy_

_Coz you've got me feeling naughty_

_I wanna know, boy_

_If I could be your shorty?_

_Set it off, boy_

_Make me hot all over my body_

_Break it off tonight_

The neon lights were flashing fiercely on the dance floor and the hip music was blasting throughout the stereos. The two girls were drowned in the seas of youths, moving their bodies to the rhythm, indulging in their own worlds. The DJ kept spinning the records and the turntables, calling out for everyone to bask in the energy and sound with his artistic hand gestures.

In the crowd, Sakura was almost shouting to get her message across. "Temari-san, I'm sorry if you felt uneasy about just now. I never thought Ino would be doing such a thing."

"Relax, Sakura. I'm not bothered at all. Let's just have fun, okay?"

The two stunning girls moved to the beat like they owned the dance floor, earning several glances from their peers and not forgetting strangers as well. "I must say, you have a pair of dancing feet." The young medic-nin complimented the Kazekage's sister.

"This is my first time dancing actually. I thought I might be making a fool out of myself. But Sakura, you're not bad either."

They danced while talking to each other, unmindful to the others. It seems like they were really close friends and this had only caused Ino, who sat amongst their group to be in a really bad mood. She had to compete with an 'outsider' for her best friend's attention and a boy. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------

A loud laugh erupted somewhere around the club, a level up from the ground floor to be exact. A group of the elite ninjas were lounging around at the center of the table, drinking merrily, talking loudly and really enjoying their night. But for them, the night had only started and there were a lot of things would be happening soon.

Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou and Genma sat side by side on a very long leather bench, looking really hot and tempting to the eyes of girls and er…queer guys alike. Kurenai sat really close to Asuma while Anko snuggled comfortably into Ibiki's bigger frame, both looking really much in love with each other. Gai, who unfortunately still wearing his spandex suit was coaxing Kakashi into a drinking contest, only to be ignored by his eternal rival who was too busy reading his book.

Kotetsu lifted his beer mug and spoke up, "You know, it's too bad that you didn't invite Shizune along, Genma…"

Izumo clanked his glass with Kotetsu and laughed, "Hey, Kotetsu. You don't think he was rejected by Shizune…"

"Again!" They hollered in unison before taking a swig of the bitter liquid. Everyone guffawed when hearing the antique from the two assistants of Godaime. Genma bit the cigar on his lips, stifling a laughter when they were making fun of him. "Hey…" he drawled lazily, taking a puff from his smoke. "…she's a really sweet girl, but I don't think Hokage-sama would approve of her coming here. By the way Kotetsu, she's really not your or my type."

Kurenai crossed her arms, a few lines appeared on her forehead. The crimson-eyed beauty was definitely uncomfortable hearing these guys talking about her friend like that. "Get real, you guys. If Tsunade-sama ever heard of what you're saying, you'll be dead."

"Well, she's not here ain't she?"

"Hey Anko. Won't you stop rubbing yourself against Ibiki? You're burning our eyes out." Raidou sneered at the couple. Seriously, those guys need to get a room before they scar everyone mentally. Ibiki remained cool but Anko just stuck her tongue out at Raidou.

"You're just jealous, Raidou."

A new song was played by the DJ. After hearing the rather explicit lyrics, the ever smart-mouthed Raidou found another issue to talk about.

"Man-eater? Somebody tell me, why on earth are they playing this song?"

The female Tokubetsu Jounin glanced unwarily at him, "It's a cool song. What? You want them to play the "Lady-killer" song? Heheh…As if…"

"Okay, everybody. Don't even start it." Asuma interrupted the banter before it took a worst turn. If his memory still allowed it, he could clearly remember that the last time they hang out together at this place, they ended up with a really huge bill for thrashing up the place because of a simple verbal argument that turned into a brawl. They were ninjas, after all. He continued talking to Kurenai after seeing that Raidou and his gang had their attentions side-tracked by something and Anko got distracted by Ibiki.

Izumo tapped Genma on his shoulder and say, "Yo, Genma! Do you think you can get a girl out of this club with you before midnight?"

"Heh…of course I can. How much are you gonna bet on it?"

"I'll give you fifty bucks for that."

"How about a hundred then?"

"Hey, don't be pushing your lucks too much."

The handsome dark-brown haired Jounin grinned smugly at the challenge. "Izumo, you're talking to the "Prince of the Night" here. There's never a woman who'd find it in their hearts to resist me."

Kotetsu butted in, "There's one. Shizune."

"Except her of course. But anyway to top it off, I'll bet that I could get the lucky lady into crib as well tonight."

"You're really full of yourself huh? Well, best of luck buddy."

"There are a lot of 'fishes' down there." Raidou fixed his gaze on the dance floor. "Would you look at that?"

All four pairs of eyes moved to the spot Raidou was pointing at. Izumo's mouth gaped open, Kotetsu almost spilled his drink and Raidou just stared without an expression while Genma just smirked.

"Do you mean Sakura-chan, Raidou?"

Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard his former student's name was mentioned. "No one's getting near my student."

Kurenai spoke up. "Or mine"

Followed by Asuma. "Or mine."

"Or my beautiful and youthful student, Tenten." Alright, no one needed to know where that came from.

Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at Gai in disbelief.

"What?"

"Never mind, Gai. By the way Kakashi or anyone, we're not talking about your students."

The four infamous womanizers of Konoha continued their observation. The others couldn't care less what they were doing. It's like their norm every time they came here; hunting for their latest sexual escapade.

"She's one hot mama, baby."

"Look at her legs, man."

"She's a bomb. Look at her bod-dy."

"Wait, she looks familiar."

"Who cares? She's prime for the picking, homeys."

Genma, who had been quiet since then took out the cigar he was smoking and threw it onto the ashtray. His eyes narrowed with a feral glint. "She's perfect. I'm gonna get her up here."

The other three glanced at him with fires of anxiety in their eyes. Don't tell us that he's actually thinking of…

"Are you sure, Genma? I don't think you wanna dig that."

"I know who she is."

"I was only joking about the bet, Genma. You don't have to take it seriously."

"Okay. Alright then, I'm just inviting her here for a chat. That's all."

'Genma's playing with fire.' Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo shared the similar thoughts in their heads. He's actually thinking of fraternizing with Sabaku No Gaara's sister. No one in their right mind would do that.

Well, better make sure to call the casketing services by tomorrow morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

Anko scoffed at Izumo. "You guys really are short on brilliant ideas, huh?"

Temari sat silently between Genma and Raidou, just the opposite of her recent sparring partner, Kakashi. Yup, the first thing that she wanted to do when Genma introduced her to the rest of the group was to make a run towards the nearest exit. After leaving him during their sparing session, she swore that would've ticked him off. But alas, after thinking it through, he wouldn't be so stupid to do anything to her, not in front of his friends of course. Besides, he was acting as if they had only met just now.

She could see Kakashi was stuffing his head into the orange book that he always had with him (or hang his dear life with). If only she didn't felt so awkward being with the rest of her new acquaintances who as far as she can remember, were the people that she met during the previous Chuunin examinations. The only person that she really had ever talked to would be him but the scarecrow's so into reading, she thought that he would make a good monument for a library. Yeah, library for the pervs.

Why did Sakura let Genma drag her upstairs anyway? Oh yeah, she needed to work things out with Ino and having Temari there won't help at all since the Yamanaka girl hated the sight of the fan wielder kunoichi so much.

Temari posed a glance to the group of Chuunins down there, where she had a perfect view of them from where she was sitting.

"Okay then…" Izumo smiled, "I'll start first." He twisted the empty bottle and it spun around a couple of times before the lid halted and pointing straight at Asuma.

The chain-smoker could only scratch his head in confusion. "I guess I'm the 'lucky' number one, huh? Okay, Truth." Afterwards he just shrugged, waiting for the 'deadly' answer from anyone of them.

Looking dead serious, Ibiki, yes everyone it's Ibiki, the master of Torture & Interrogation decided to do the honors of asking the first question of the night. "Asuma, have you gotten into Kurenai's pants yet?"

"WHAT!" The two owners of the mentioned names cried out.

"Why did you pulled me into this Ibiki?" exclaimed Kurenai while fighting of a creeping blush on her cheeks.

"Sooner or later, we'll find out. It's better now than never. Come on Asuma, we're helping you out here."

Asuma covered his reddening face with his hands. Suddenly he felt that he wanted to quit smoking all of a sudden if that's the price he had to pay to get his butt out of there. "It's personal, guys. I'm not gonna tell everyone." The question was a lot harder than the monthly Special Assessment's evaluation, or whatever it was. It's putting his and her relationship at stake.

"You chose Truth. You're not gonna back off from it right now, Asuma?"

"Yosh, Asuma. Reveal your hidden desires of youth's springtime, my friend." Gai gave him the 'nice guy' pose and his teeth glittered under the spotlights.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously; even Temari seemed to be drawn to the juicy details of Shikamaru's sensei's love story.

"We haven't done anything, yet if that's what you guys meant. We're still getting to know each other and I want it to be based on a good friendship first. I don't want to rush things if only to regret about it later," Asuma explained slowly in the same time, avoiding eye contact with the beautiful kunoichi next to him.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. That was a really good answer and frankly, he was surprised that Asuma would think of the most brilliant and honest reason without giving out any details. He and Asuma are really the best of friends, if there's anything happening between Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi would usually be the first to know.

"Okay, my turn." Asuma smirked wickedly when he was off the hook. He spun the bottle around and it moved, searching its next 'victim'. Soon, secrets were revealed (like Gai confessed of having a crush on Suzume, the special kunoichi class teacher. Everyone felt sorry for her) and stupid dares were done. After almost half an hour later however, Temari happened to be the bottle's latest accomplishment.

Genma was about to open his mouth and ask when Anko cut him, "Since this is the first time we have Temari-san here with us, we're gonna be nice to her, okay everyone?" She received several grumbles of protests in retort. Temari sighed gratefully. At least Anko's a thoughtful person to the 'newbie' of the group.

"Tell us because there are just some of them here who really badly wanted to know, what type of man do you prefer AND name us one person you'd like to get laid with here."

Ibiki looked at his girlfriend as if she had gone crazy, or in this case, drunk. "Anko, that's what you mean by 'being nice'?"

"Ibiki…shush…So, Temari-san?"

The dark green eyed-girl gulped while trying desperately to think of a good answer. "Well…" 'I can't just tell them the name of the only boy that I liked. His teacher's here.' She saw the others were anticipating her answer. Heck, even Kakashi who had been withdrawing from the game started to peek behind the book he's reading.

"…I don't know how to say this…I don't really like men…"

All mouths gaped open. A glass shattered somewhere. Kakashi dropped his book (on his lap). Gai lost the spark on his teeth.

"A-a…re you a…a…lesbian?" Someone random asked.

She pretended to look guilty while putting on a timid grin.

Kakashi couldn't fight off the surprise shown on his covered face. 'What a waste. For all this time, I thoug-…Wait…does that mean Sakura and her …'

Temari burst out into a laugh. "KIDDING! Hey, I haven't finished my sentence yet. I was about to say that I don't really like men who were too rough when handling their ladies. Got it?" They were so serious with her, they bought anything she said.

The table erupted with another loud laughter, drawing the attention of the club's other patrons. "You nearly got us back there, Temari-san." Raidou patted her back all of a sudden, surprising her and it made her spilt the drink she was having, and all of it went down into her shirt.

Raidou stared in horror upon realizing what he had done and Genma gritted his teeth on his newly found toothpick with a well-concealed enjoyment. "Raidou, you idiot. Look what you've done."

"I'm very sorry, Temari-san. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." Normally if it was one of the boys, she would've punched him in the face but she couldn't really do that to the older man beside her. She wouldn't want to be in trouble with the Konoha authorities. After all, it was an accident. However, it seemed that the accident had brought out the 'kindness' in the guys where Kotetsu, Raidou and Genma were seen volunteering to help her 'clean up' the mess. More like taking the advantage to touch the Suna kunoichi's assets by wiping the wine off her chest.

Kakashi's eyes gloomed when he saw the fiasco. In some way, he felt the drive to protect the golden-haired girl from being 'harassed' by one of his friends. Thankfully, Kurenai and Anko were the most reliable females to help another female in need.

"Okay guys!" Kurenai clapped her hand twice to gain their attentions.

"Hands off. You better do so, if you know what's good for you." Anko gleamed threateningly, causing them to shudder on their seats.

Kurenai stood up, offering a hand to the younger Jounin. "Let's get it clean up, Temari-san. I'll give you a company. Besides, I need to go to the washroom myself."

She took up the offer and let Kurenai led her to a certain hallway. After both of them went away, Genma scowled. "Can't you cut us some slacks, Anko?"

"Like what? You were trying to grab her boobs just now. Can't you keep your hands to yourself, Genma?"

"Geez, Anko. Why did you get all worked up? You were okay with the other women before. What's up with it now?"

"Senbon-head, you do realize that the girls before were a bunch of bimbos and they would do anything to sleep with shinobis like you. Temari-san's not like them. She's just made Jounin and she happened to be the Godaime Kazekage's sister. You're not asking to die are you?"

"Alright. We got it." Anko could be really scary when she's pissed off.

"And, one more thing. When she gets back, you will treat her with respect and no one's giving her liquors."

Izumo looked up from his drink. "She's not under-aged, Anko. Surely she could handle a drink or two. There's no point in going to a club without booze."

"I've read her files during the Chuunin exams before and I still remembered that she's alcohol-intolerant. I don't want anyone to get her drunk. The file said that the last time she did, Kazekage-sama had to drag her back using his sand."

"You're spoiling the fun, Anko. Hey guys, let's scope the room." Izumo stood up and was followed by some of them.

A few minutes later, Kurenai appeared without Temari by her side.

"She went to see Sakura for a moment."

And true, fifteen minutes afterwards Temari approached the now less-crowded table with a very expressionless look on her face. Some of the members like Kotetsu, Izumo and Raidou were already hitting on the dance floor or hitting on girls. Temari was biting her lips nervously and stared into blank space as soon as she placed herself between Kurenai and Anko. The others were too busy talking to notice but Kurenai sensed the restlessness. Temari was alright when they parted. What had exactly happened when she went to see Sakura?

"Temari-san, something's wrong?"

"…I'm…nothing…him." She slurred subconsciously, not knowing what she was saying. All that she could feel was as if her heart had been stabbed with a blunt kunai and it was bleeding painfully through the many small cracks on the surface.

_She didn't saw Sakura or any of the girls around so she decided to drop by their table and leave a message to Shikamaru. Just before she almost got to the group, she overheard the boys talking about Ino and her. Something to do with Shikamaru. She placed herself in a good distance within a hearing range, masking her presence behind a big wall._

"_Why do chicks need to powder their nose anyway? They've been in the bathroom for too long."_

"_Alright. While the girls weren't here, I got a question for you Shika. This question is really interesting and you have to think hard before you answer."_

"_Hey Neji, we're talking to a genius here."_

"_This is not about logics. This is about your feelings. Okay Shikamaru are you ready?"_

"_Troublesome. Okay, humor me."_

"_You, Ino and Temari were on a boat and it's on fire. It's only a matter of time before the boat will be engulfed in flames and buried underwater. You don't have another minute to kill and you can only save one person and take her away with you. Now who would you choose?"_

"_No one? I'll save myself."_

"_Don't give us stupid answers, genius. Think."_

_There was a silence. She knew he must been doing his usual thinking pose._

"_Well?"_

"_I wanted to save them both but if I can't, I'll take Ino with me."_

"_Why?"_

'_Yeah, Shika. Why her?' Her heart cried out silently, yearning to know his answer._

"_Because I've known Ino longer than I knew Temari. No matter how annoying she is, she's my teammate and a good friend."_

"_What about Temari? She saved your ass before."_

"_She's strong and she could save herself if she wants to. She's like one of the guys. I wouldn't worry about her at all."_

"_But, what if she was badly injured? You're willing to let her die?"_

"_That's not gonna change my answer. I knew her no better than you guys, I can't just abandon my teammate for a girl I hardly knew."_

_Kiba barked at his friend. "Reasons, reason Shika. I think you're lying. That's not the answer that comes from your heart. Temari's gonna get hurt if she hears about this."_

"_No one's telling anyone else about this."_

_That was it. She felt cold so suddenly, her knees shaking slightly. She could see the life being sucked away from her body. Slowly, she picked up what's left of her energy and walked away._

She badly, desperately needed to 'kill' someone right there but unfortunately, she didn't have her fan and no one seemed to be having a single kunai with them at the moment. Heck, who would if you don't want to get busted at the front door and kicked out from the place? Anyway, back to her original point. She needed to forget everything fast. Now. Before she broke into a million pieces. Her turquoise eyes turned cold and remote.

"Temari-san, are you okay?" Kurenai placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and Temari looked up to her, with an unusual smile on her face. She emerged with 'evil' written in her eyes abruptly. The black-haired genjutsu specialist was dazed with the sudden change.

Before she knew it, Temari reached for someone's beer mug (in fact, it was Kakashi's and he wasn't there to stop her from stealing his drink) which was still full to the brim and drank it up in one gulp. She slammed the mug down on the table and called out something to the waiter who happened to be passing by.

"Hey, waiter! Make me a brew here…make it quick if you don't want to get kill."

The unfortunate boy trembled and gave her a quick nod before rushing away to the nearest bar. Oh god, he really needed to find another job. Serving drunk ninjas were a lot dangerous than feeding animals at the zoo. At least the lions won't kill him.

"Temari-san. You shouldn't be drinking. I've read your fil-"

"Don't trust the files. My father faked most of my data. You know, only one third of them are true…" She drawled sketchily and shook her head when she felt the early hints of intoxication. Good. That's what she wanted. Get drunk.

Hold on. What was she talking about just now?

Ugh, never mind.

Ignoring Kurenai and Anko's reminders, she posed a quick glance at the group of young Chuunins down there and saw that the girls were back on their seats. It appears that, they were continuing to play the ever classical Truth or Dare too and laughter ensued soon after. 'Yeah, whatever.' Temari rolled her eyes unexcitedly. But out of the blue, she saw Ino grabbed Shikamaru and gave him a very long smacker on the lips.

Bloody hell. 'What's going on? Why aren't you stopping her, Shikamaru?'

The ever lazy ass didn't seem to be not enjoying it let alone trying to push her away!

Genma was about to take a sip from his half full glass when Temari snatched it away and brought it to her own lips. The Jounin stifled an annoyed look at his drink 'stealer'. "Hey, that was mine."

She lost it. She swore she was breaking.

Temari scoffed back at him and raised an eyebrow slyly. "What? I can't hear you…" She took a swig of the dark yellow-colored liquid, before smacking her lips together. "You want it back, hot stuff? Come and take it."

He was more than pleased to do so if it wasn't for Anko's threatening glare at him.

Temari's voice croaked, "Who's up for another round of Truth or Dare?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had been going to the washroom to freshen up before stumbling into an old friend during his ANBU days. He stopped for a chat with Yamato and in the middle of the conversation, he heard some commotion going on somewhere out there at the lounge.

"See ya later."

Kakashi shook hands with the dark-haired man and went back to his place. Just as the table came into sight, he almost tripped on his foot when he witnessed the flamboyant figure of a female, dancing wildly on their table to the tune of "Drop It On Me". Temari was dared to strut her stuffs with Anko and Kurenai trying futilely to get her down whilst Genma seemed to be really enjoying the show.

_Drop it mami, drop it mami _

_Drop it on me, hey hey _

_Drop it on me, drop it on me _

_Drop it on me, hey hey _

_Muevete duro, muevete duro _

_Muevete duro, hey hey _

The flushing girl swayed her hips and whirled around with the zipper on her tops half undone, revealing the full swells of her enticing bosom, clad in a black brassiere. She moved around gracefully like she was one of the dancers in a personal harem (In the current situation, owned by Genma). Kakashi noticed that each straight and the possibly not straight males in the level were drawn to her, eyes leering shamelessly at the free performance.

After several turns and body twisting later, she dropped on her hands and knees among the scattered mugs and glasses, baring lots of skin on her smooth thighs. Her bedroom eyes fluttered incoherently under the dim lights as she crawled towards Genma, tauntingly yet controlled in the same time. Her golden hair tumbled down her shoulders, framing her face like a halo. The taut form of her rear-end tempting to be touched as she stretched her body kittenishly across the table, earning gasps from the remaining males namely Asuma, Gai and Ibiki and several anonymous guys around. On the other hand, Anko and Kurenai had already stopped trying to get the kunoichi off; instead they held the looks of admiration in their eyes. Maybe they could learn something from this girl, even though she actually didn't realize what she was doing. Their men seemed to be mesmerized too, although they tried hard to pretend that they aren't. Excited whistles were audible amongst a group of spectators.

Who knew that the young Suna girl knew how to drive the guys wild? And people thought that she was serious and aloof 24/7.

Temari mindlessly shifted her legs to her front, facing the man who was giving her the come on look. One toned leg raised and the tip of her high-heels kicked open his thighs gently, venturing daringly to the firm surface of his thighs. Genma smirked at her boldness. This young temperamental girl was actually a vamp in disguise. He was more than encouraged to run his fingers along her smooth skin, starting from her shin.

Asuma's voice was heard from behind. "Genma, you can stop fooling around now. You know she's starting to get drunk."

"Where's the fun, aye' Asuma? Come on, Temari-chan. You know you want it."

"Genma-san, do you find me attractive?" She purred, pushing her chest forward. Pleased when his eyes fixed to the spot she was displaying.

"No."

A frown marred her face.

"You're much better than attractive. You're heaven-sent."

She giggled softly when she heard his answer. 'Men.'

"What do you want from me?"

His light brown orbs lingered across her sultry face, from her cat-like eyes to her cute, inviting pout. "You know what it is."

She licked her lips slowly, bending her body. Genma remained cool but not without making a sudden intake of breath. He got a perfect view of her ample assets. In the midst of undressing her with his eyes, he perceived that there was a very long scar on her exposed midriff, trailing down to her abs.

"Where did you get that scar?"

The light disappeared from her eyes.

"Shut up."

"What have I done wrong?"

"Stop it! I hate you."

She stood up unexpectedly, causing her body to lose balance and before she landed hard on the cold surface, a hand came to her rescue.

"Hmm…watch…where…you're going…man…" She mumbled incoherently into the obviously, taller person's shoulder blades. Her sense caught a wisp of fresh pine in her half-conscious state.

"Temari-san! I'm so sorry." Sakura bit her nails nervously as she saw the still form of the older girl in her sensei's arms. 'It's my fault she got drunk. Oh goodness, why didn't I stay with her?'

"Okay, everyone. Show's over. We're taking her back to her room, Sakura."

"Hai, Kaka-sensei."

Temari began to stir in his arms. "Back? No, no, no. I can't go back with you. Shikamaru promised to walk me home."

Sakura who was unaware of the promise, concernedly replied, "He can't Temari-san. He's already gone. He had to send Ino back."

The older girl's head dropped low. She muttered under her breath. "That heartless bastard…broke his promise again." She was awfully unaware that each spoken word went into the silver-haired Shinobi's head, considering their current proximity.

Anko and Kurenai agreed that Kakashi would be the best (in this case, trustable) person to send the young kunoichis back.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you know what made her wanted to drink all of a sudden? I remembered she told me that she can't handle her liquors very well."

"I'm not sure, Sakura. She seemed to be troubled after she went to see you."

"I haven't seen her after the dance at all until now….the girls and I must've been at the powder room…" 'What happened exactly? You looked really upset, Temari-san.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure most of the readers would be saying that Temari's certainly out of her mind (or character) in this chapter. We've never seen anyone got drunk in the anime except for Jiraiya and Tsunade and I want Temari intended to get drunk in here so she could forget everything she heard from Shikamaru. (She's just pissed off, that's why she was fooling around with Genma.)

And also, I'd like to personally recommend to all my readers to check out a fic written by a dear friend of mine, **Sabaku-No-Ardent**. I really loved her story and I hope that you guys would give her page a visit! Thanks.

Next Chapter: The Shattered Walls…he stripped her _bare_ till there was nothing left, not even her pride and ego.


	4. Part 4: The Shattered Walls

Disclaimer: I never and will not own Naruto and Corp.

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate my heartfelt appreciation for PineappleDemon, squirrelmaster, pikashoe, wrecked apocolypse, hatake1337, grey 0 mage, Christine, 1010'jin and Kitsune6 for reviewing the previous chapter. I couldn't express with words of how much I really feel and also how you guys and the readers have become my sole source of inspiration.

**Part 4: The Shattered Walls**

He fumbled with the keys to her room. He made juggling between opening a door and carrying a half-conscious girl in his arms looked so easy when he managed to do it in less than 45 seconds. At first he thought it would be easier to send Temari first then Sakura, until Sakura remembered that she had to pick up something for her mother before she goes home. He trusted Kiba to accompany Sakura, while Sakura reluctantly agreed to let him take her friend back to the inn she was staying.

"Are you sure about this, sensei? Coz I'm not." Her emerald green eyes gave out the hints of forethought.

"Don't you trust your own teacher, Sakura? Since when have I done anything out of normality?"

Several mental images appeared inside the young Haruno's head. Scenes that witnessed Kakashi arriving late at any occasion, Kakashi reading his orange perverted book, Kakashi doing a One Thousand Years of Pain jutsu on Naruto, Kakashi having a 'Rock, Papers, Scissors' tug of war with Gai…

A few sweat drops formed on his bare forehead that instant, as if knowing what was playing inside his former student's head. "Okay, what I meant was have I hurt anyone especially girls at any time at all?"

"I don't think so." Sakura had to admit, even though Kakashi seemed to be unreliable at times, he was a really honest man. He won't take advantage of any unsuspecting, defenseless girls. 'Heh, more like those girls would be the one trying to take advantage of him.'

The girl gave her teacher the last look before turning around and finding someone by the name of Inuzuka Kiba inside the club. "I trust you, sensei. Don't let anything happen to Temari-san."

He nodded silently, still holding a brambling, cock-eyed young woman in his arms. Sakura parted ways from them just outside the club's entrance. And thirty minutes later, he reached Temari's hotel room at the Hiryuu Inn with a little bit ease, just because he earned several nosy stares from the senior citizens of Konoha along the way.

The golden-haired female, upon sensing that she was dropped at a certain place had tried to stand, albeit shakily. Her restless eyes blinked frenetically, trying to assess her surroundings.

"Hmm…what…is this…place?"

"This is your room, Temari-san. How do you feel?"

"Like hell. I need...bed…whatever…"

He chuckled deeply just when her head lolled around in random directions. Her eyes were sealed shut and it was totally obvious she was completely smashed.

"Well then, it's better if I take my leave now. Good night, Temari-san."

"…" The girl remained stoic and still, not bothering to say anything in return. She was too dumbfounded to think of anything. She wasn't even conscious when the person who brought her home walked out of the door.

Kakashi made his way out and closed the door behind him. He was about to walk out from the inn's main entrance, when he felt that he was holding something foreign tightly in his right hand. When he looked down, he could make out that it was a small white purse with intricate designs of golden lilies embroidered on it.

'Oh shit. I forgot to give her purse back.'

He knocked and found out that the door was not locked like it was supposed to be. Curiosity took over his logical mind and he pushed the door opened only to be greeted by Temari's form standing rigid in front of him. She looked like she had been standing there for the past 10 minutes after he dropped her off.

Her head bent low, her hair covering her face and she seemed to have fallen asleep.

That is, if it wasn't for when he saw a few drops of water fell onto the floor. Kakashi tried to hold back the amusement he felt. 'Is she drooling?' He planted his hands on her shoulders and called out her name. After receiving no response, he lifted her head up and he was slightly taken aback with the image he received.

A few tears were flowing down her reddening cheeks, her eye lids were half opened as if whatever the pain she's suffering would be materializing in front of her.

"Temari-san…"

"I've never felt so alone before…so unwanted…"

'Wait…is this her or is this the alcohol talking?'

"You never even smile at me. You never see how I tried to look beautiful and 'girly' enough for you tonight."

"….What? Temari-san, although I've no idea what you're talking about but you do look gorgeous tonig-."

"You promised to send me back but you walked that blonde girl home instead….I kept waiting…for the moment when you'll look at me as someone you can trust but-…"

Kakashi came to a conclusion that she had no idea and not exactly aware of what she was talking about. She must have been talking about another person. In particular, his best friend's student.

Her shaky hands shot abruptly and clutched at a certain spot on his shoulders. "You keep breaking promises and you don't even feel sorry about it, you lazy ass…hnn…and I don't know why I keep chasing you…keep hoping that you'd look at me, even for once." Her voice sounded so feeble, so desperate.

He knew or, at least he thought he knew what type of woman she was. She was a tough, vigilant and prudent female and letting her guard down would be the last thing she'd ever do. However, he forgotten about the fact that a simple drug like alcohol would tear down a person's defense and reveal the hidden truth or feelings that one kept to themselves.

Somehow in the middle of his reflection, he was certainly glad that he took the responsibility to take her back safely to her own room that night. Who knows, she was in a very vulnerable state and any drunk (or horny) man would leapt upon this opportunity.

Truthfully, he was worried-no, more like felt compassionate for the younger girl. It should be hard enough for her to rebound from the attack that fateful night and having another man trying to rough-handle her again would be making things worst.

"Why aren't you talking, Shika? You suddenly realized that you're breaking my heart?" In the midst of glistening tears in her eyes, she could see that most of the man's face was covered in a black cloth.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in an inquiring behavior. 'Had she regained consciousness?'

Temari placed her hands on his face, fingers slipping through the edges of the mask. "Shika, why do you cover your face? Oh…I know. You're afraid that people will see that you're sending me back right?" She giggled childishly when she got no response from him.

His lips formed a tight frown. 'Alright, maybe not.'

"Stop hiding. I want to see your face right now. There's no one here, Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Be-Seen-With-You."

Wow, she could think of some really clever nicknames even in her state of drunkenness. She should have been proud that her sarcasm had not disappeared even after downing a few shots of beer.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Surely she won't be thinking of pulling his mask off right now? She had mistaken him for another man and he had to stop her before he accidentally hurt her with the Sharingan eye, if it was ever revealed.

"Temari-san, you're making a mistake. I'm not-"

"Shh…" A dainty finger rested on his lips and he could feel her shivers absorbing through the dark cloth. "I'll make you see that I'm worth to look at, Nara Shikamaru. I'm worth it. I really am."

She pulled his head down and she closed her eyes when she felt the coarse material of the dark cloth brushing against her lips. Kakashi was too surprised with her actions but when he saw the helplessness and fragility on her face, instead of pushing her back he dared his hands to settle themselves around her exquisite frame, stopping at the curves of her well-formed hips. Her tears were flowing back down on her flushing cheeks and he did not have the heart to make her cry again. If pretending to be someone else would help to stop her from shedding more tears, he would do it.

Besides, how long has he been imagining himself with her in such position? Well, he was a normal man and sometimes he can't stop himself from thinking such thoughts. Especially after their previous sparring session the last five days. He kept trying to forget it but in the end, his mind would cook up an imagination which was more treacherous than before. Scenes that would compliment the sole question that had been haunting him ever since. _What would've happened if she didn't run away or he managed to catch up with her?_ His answers came in scenes that involved a tree, a person tied to that tree and several other kinky notions.

'You're not thinking about that right now, Kakashi? Matter at hand. Matter at hand. Those were fantasies and not meant to be real.'

That was his brain talking and how he was glad that it didn't let him down that moment.

'Isn't this what you've been thinking of? Look at her.'

Kakashi took in that up close; she had almost feline-like eyes, a cute button nose and luscious, pinkish lips. Despite being tear-stricken and intoxicated, her cheeks were flushing a dark crimson; tempting to be touch. How he wished to do so. He wanted to know what it feels like under his touch and what does those kissable lips taste lik-…

Okay, that certainly wasn't his brain anymore. It was his…uhm…'another part' conversing to him and he did not dare to think and let alone say what it was. But he made a silent resolution that second; he will not do anything foolish or stupid either to her or himself. Ever.

Without him expecting, his mask was pulled down hastily till it revealed his well-concealed face. Temari's lips inched closer and closer to his thin ones. Her eyes shut deeply in a dream-like spell.

She reeked of alcohol but then again, he could smell the faint scent of vanilla on her warm skin. Pakkun was right. Temari did have a really nice smell.

'I don't think one innocent lip-touching would hurt.'

Hesitantly, his head dropped lower and both of his eyes closed after debating for another five seconds inside his head. He was ready to accept her and he felt her face approaching nearer by judging from the sounds of her quickening breaths.

In a few seconds, their lips touched in a gentle friction. It was purely chaste at the beginning but after a few seconds, a tongue (he was fairly sure it was hers) licked his lower lips open. He wanted to put it to an end before it led to another but he couldn't do so, especially after hearing a low moan escaping her assaulting mouth.

'Kami-sama, this is not right!' The ever-existent voice of reasoning inside him screamed out loud.

Suddenly, she pulled back and covered her mouth with both hands. Her body bent down and she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Temari-san, are you okay?"

A few gagging sounds formed in her throat as a reply to his questions. She made a mad dash towards the bathroom, slamming the door open with a loud bang. He followed soon after only to find her keeling over the toilet bowl, fighting between the urge to hold her breath and throwing up.

After almost three minutes of struggling, she quickly flushed it down the loo and although it's gone, the faint scent of vomit was still stuck inside the small space. She pulled down the seat cover and her hands rested on it, cradling her pale and sweaty face. Ah, it felt so good to get the alcohol out from her system but there's one thing about Temari that not many people knew, she gets drunk fast but she gets sober back faster than most normal people would. As unbelievable as it seemed to be, it seldom happens but when it does, Gaara and Kankurou would be the ones who keep her back on her feet. But now that she's alone without them…

She could feel the presence of another person in the room and post a momentary glance from the corner of her eyes. Oh, he must be the one who helped her get back as she noticed that she was in her own temporary residence. He might just be a stranger but he totally didn't have to watch her getting sick inside the toilet! "I smell horrible. Thank goodness you've had your mask on, Mister…heh…"

Wait. Did she just say 'mask'?

She slowly snuck a fleeting look at the large bathroom mirrors on her left side to assess the stranger's physique.

Silver hair? Aww, damn. Is he the person she thought he is?

"Err…Kakashi-san?" 'Please don't let it be him. Kami, please don't let it be him!' She begged mutely to herself when she covered her face back in possible embarrassment.

The 'stranger' cleared his throat. "Hai, Temari-san. I guess you're starting to become clear-headed now."

'Aww, shit!' No words could explain what she was feeling that time. But all she knew, she didn't want anyone to see her in that sorry state. Especially by a reputable man like him. Kami, she could not remembered what she did after she saw Shikamaru smooching with that blonde girl and not that she really wanted to know about it but she hoped that she didn't do anything stupid apart from drinking to her heart's despair.

Can she kill herself that instant?

Okay, maybe not in front of him.

"Kakashi-san, do you mind stepping outside for a moment? ...Emm… I want to…" 'I want to what?' She clawed gently on the hard surface, trying to come up with a lame excuse from her recovering brain. Temari didn't even dare to turn around and face him. "…I want to…freshen up. Yeah, that's it." Oh goodness, she should just bang her head on the toilet cover instead of looking like a dope.

"I'll wait outside but I hope you're not thinking of committing suicide or something."

She could hear the smirk on his face from the tone of his voice. In that state one couldn't help but gawked upon seeing the fearsome Temari of the Sand blushing furiously in total mortification. And hearing a low snigger from her yet again, 'savior' had only made things most awful.

Her so-called cool and well-kept image was tarnished! Kankurou would be having a ball if he ever heard about this.

She heard the door closed with a soft click.

"Aww…" She groaned loudly when her head landed moderately hard on the lid.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi leant against the wall beside the bathroom door. He was extremely amused when he heard the unmistakable words of 'Stupid', 'Damn' and 'Temari' coming from the other side of the burgundy-colored door. He slipped his hands into the depths of his coat pockets and formed a tight knuckle.

Thank god that the kiss was stopped in the middle. Why on earth he couldn't control himself around her? Heck, he'd been in the company of other women, more attractive and more daring than this one. But why couldn't he stop himself from thinking betraying thoughts about her? And why did an extremely small part of him screamed in disappointment when the kiss ended so suddenly?

_Maybe because it wasn't him that she wanted and she had hoped for._

Aw, come on. He shouldn't think of anything that should've happened because it didn't and it was best forgotten for their sake.

He took out his usual orange-colored book with hopes of being distracted but alas that would obviously be an idiotic idea. The pages were spread wide but none of the words registered into his mind. The only thing that could help him think of something else would be recalling back the scene at the club and what exactly happened that time when he wasn't around?

In the end, it will always come back to her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Along the streets of Konoha, a pair of young teenagers was seen walking side-by-side. The moon was a brightly shining crescent on the velvet sky, surrounding them in a tranquil and peaceful illumination. It was a perfect night for a romantic stroll indeed but nevertheless the surrounding was too good to let go even for plain friends.

For Sakura, she had always dreamt of being in such situation with the boy that she had fallen in love with. Oh, how she wished that he would still be here and had never left the village. It had already been two years since she last saw him and it happened to be on a night like this. 'What are you doing right now, Sasuke-kun?'

Her companion's slit-like eyes held a spark of concern deep within as he sneaked a passing glance once in a while towards the pink-haired girl. He could've guessed what or rather, _who_ was playing inside her head that it engulfed her in such a somber mood. Her head hung low all the time and there were only silence since they stepped out of the club. Her feelings that she harbored for the Uchiha renegade was never a secret but he understood it very well. He was there at the gate when she came to ask for Naruto's help in retrieving their teammate back. At first, he thought she was just like most of Sasuke's fan girls but when he saw her cried, he realized the possibility that she was not like a typical girl with a silly crush. Crying meant weakness in a shinobi's eyes but who knew how disappointed and heart-broken she was. Those tears were not worthy for someone who could not appreciate and understand them.

She loved him so much that she had worked hard to become stronger and stronger each day. She resolved to improve herself not just physically but also mentally so one day…maybe one day, she'll be able to save the people that she cared about.

Perhaps that was the reason why he wanted to be friends with her, especially ever since Naruto was away training with the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. He wanted her to feel that she always had somebody that she could talk too.

The two of them walked together with their gazes fixed straight to the nearly deserted road upfront.

"Sorry I had to drag you along with me, Kiba."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and rooted his hands in his pockets. "Nah. No problem. Besides, it's not nice to let a lady walk home by herself especially on a night like this. Although if anything ever happens, I wouldn't worry much for you."

"Why did you say like that?"

"Heh…" The brown-haired Inuzuka heir grinned, exposing his canine teeth in the process. "No one would want to be messing with the Godaime's student. By the way, how's your training going on?"

"I think I'm doing great, so far. How about you?"

"Same 'ole. I'm going on my first mission ever with my sister next week, away from my team."

Her head spun around towards him that instance. "You don't sound so excited."

"Well, I should be but just imagine if you had to go on a mission with your sister AND a guy who happened to be her boyfriend."

"Wait. Who is he?"

"He's a Chuunin too. His name is Iwashi."

"Oh, I remembered him. He's a nice guy."

Kiba sighed inaudibly. "I hoped so."

"Do you have a problem with him?"

"Nah. He's okay, at least better than the other guys. At least, he had the decency to ask for my mother's consent when he wanted to court Hana."

Kiba might not want to admit it but he was just being protective of his one and only sister. Being the only man in the family had somewhat made him to be more responsible towards the opposite sex. Growing with them all of his life actually taught him to be respectful towards women and girls alike. One of the proofs would be him, volunteering to send Sakura back to her home safely.

A swift night air blew away the strands of her bangs aside. Goosebumps started to appear on her fair skin and a small hiss came out from her slightly trembling lips. "Hey Sakura, are you cold?"

"I should've brought my coat along with me but I guess I just forgot."

He took off his fur coat that moment and hand it to her, causing the girl to stare in disbelief.

"You don't really have to do that."

"I insist."

"You don't have to practice your machismo with me, dog-boy."

He grinned smugly while crossing his hands behind his head. "I don't need to be one but still the girls just lu-uv me."

"Yeah right, Kiba." Sakura rolled her eyes to show her faint disgust but failed when a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Aww, come on. I'm not the village's heart-throb but I'm not that bad either."

"Hmm…you're okay, Kiba. You're okay."

The two teenagers burst into fits of laughter, breaking the ice between them. Fairly, Sakura never expected the Inuzuka boy to be a really nice person to hang out with. For all this time, she thought that he was just another loudmouth especially after the first Chuunin preliminaries when he went against her teammate, Naruto.

She guessed, sometimes you need to broaden your horizon and maybe you'll see the grass is greener on the other side.

Or, whatever it was supposed to mean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After tying her hair up into its usual style, the bathroom door was cracked open with slow and 'painful' motion. At least, it was painful for her since it kinda involved her humility and self-image. Secretly, she hoped that Kakashi would already left. Or, maybe she could stay for another half an hour inside the bathroom and pray that he'll grow bored of waiting.

But wait, what made her think that he's still waiting outside? He had lots of other things to do than 'caring' about someone like her. She frowned. As much she hated Kankurou's antiques, she still wished she had him with her here. At least she knew she got someone to watch her back.

"There's only one way to find out, Temari." Speaking to herself, she took in a deep breath and stepped out from the door.

The moderately-sized bedroom was dimly lit by the table lamps on the nightstands. The Kyodai Sensu was still in its original position; on top of the dressing table. Everything else was in place and she couldn't sense his presence anywhere.

"Aah…I see you're ready to come out from there." A voice spoke up from behind.

"Yikes!" Her body stood rigid, frozen in unadulterated shock. How could she have forgotten about it? Lesson number 150: Stealth and Hatake Kakashi were a flawless combination. And also, lesson number 002: Don't ever drink so much, it'll blunt your senses and mess your chakra system. Oh, and your brain too.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded silently and she dropped her gaze to the floor when he moved towards a spot in front of her. Her face felt hot ever since she came to her senses. If only she knew that she had been crying just now, it would totally be the end of her.

Why did she always lose her cool in front of him?

His visible eye lingered around her reddening face. "Is there anything else I could help you with, Temari-san?"

"Iie…I'm alright."

She might say like that but he knew better. Like he did all the time.

"If everything's alright, it's better if I take my leave now." With that said, he began to take his leave towards the door. Just a few more steps and he was reaching for the door knob when she called out to him.

"If-it's-not-bothering-can-you-stay-for-a-while-coz-I-think-I-need-to-talk-to-someone…"

A grin formed under his mask. He got the message alright, but he found it quite funny to hear her blurting the sentence hastily. He turned around to see the impulsive girl tucking her hands behind her. The customary remote demeanor had returned back to her face but her eyes revealed all the authentic emotions that she held. He'd love to stay and offer his company and although the notion was _tempting_, it won't look good to the others if they ever found out. She's a kunoichi and all but outside their line of duty, she was still a decent lady. It would not be appropriate for him to hang about when there would be eyes and ears around. At least, not in her_ room_.

_No, not after what happened just now. It won't seem right._

Not to him.

"You know, coffee would do great to assist with the hangover."

"Heh…" She smirked upon realizing his indirect statement of acceptance. "I hate coffee. It's gonna make me sicker than before."

A calm laughter responded to her statement. "Actually, I have a better idea."

She looked back at him quizzically, "…?"

"Do you still remember about the 'treat'?"

Both of their memories came back to the moment when they traveled back to the village with Pakkun and Shiro. "What about it?"

He snuck a glance at the clock on the wall. 11.30 pm. 'Good. That place should still be open.' "If you don't do good with coffee, there's another better option. And I think all girls love it."

"All girls love it?" 'Why did it sound so suggestive?'

"You'll see."

Temari bit her inner lips. The invisible 'walls' of ice that had always been her _companion_ was starting to crack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And now they were sitting face-to-face in a small coffee house with him looking at her, staring at the square-shaped chocolaty desert like it was the most 'abnormal' object on earth.

She blinked at the eccentric cuisine on the white porcelain plate, her mouth curved into a form of utter revulsion. "What do you call this…er…horrendous 'muddy-pie' again?"

Kakashi took advantage of her undivided attention by getting a quick sip from his tea cup. "It's called _Tiramisu_, Temari-san. It's an imported delicacy but it had been the local café's best dessert."

Hesitantly, she lifted half a spoonful of it and decided to sample the so-called foreign dessert. "It tastes like…" She licked her lips a little and delighting in the taste of "…coffee?"

"What do you think of it?"

"Not bad. Still to strong to my liking, though."

She fibbed but in fact, she actually enjoyed it. Very much. And the older Jounin knew it because who wouldn't if she had already starting to call the waitress for another helping?

While she was so engrossed with her newly-found fascination, Kakashi stood silently with his crossing hands cradling his covered face, gawking at the younger woman in front of him. Right that moment, she resembled more of a small and innocent child having an outing with her parents instead of the cold, distant young woman that she was.

'What kind of childhood that she had?'

"I don't think you want to watch someone stuffing their face and eat like a pig." Her words broke his train of thoughts that instant. Spared him from the trivial but nevertheless inexplicable ponderings to him. Upon realizing that he got lost into his own mind again, he hid a reserved grin under the black mask.

Temari, on the other hand were having a few questions of her own.

'What did I happened to do at the club? Did I strip myself or kill someone?'

For all she knew, the only person she wanted to murder would be a certain pineapple-haired boy. Killing would be the least better than stripping herself in public. Heh, not that she wasn't comfortable with her body but if she wanted to do so, it would only be out of her own free will.

"Anou…Kakashi-san, I want to know what happened at the club before? Well, I mean…did it involve public humiliation to either me or someone else?"

Still maintaining that mysterious smile of his, he replied, "You don't have to worry about that. I've seen worst, Temari-san."

"Worst?" 'Why can't you just tell me what it is!' The younger Jounin's mouth clamped onto the spoon, teeth gritting on the cold metal in deflation. She already had enough embarrassment in front of him, what if she had also humiliated herself in front of the public in Konoha? Mentally banging her head, she calculated the _few_ (very 'optimistic', isn't she?) possibilities if something like that ever happened.

One, everyone as in including the Godaime Hokage would hear about it.

Two, if the Hokage heard about this, the news would soon reach the Kazekage.

Three, the Godaime Kazekage was her brother. _Good God._

Four, this won't look good on her record & she didn't think Baki-sensei would approve either.

Five, Shikamaru would think of her as a freak. _Heh, as if 'bitch' or 'troublesome girl' wasn't enough._

Six, Kankurou had an excellent opportunity to blackmail her.

Seven, she's bringing Sunagakure's good reputation down in the eyes of its alliance.

Seven reasons and all of them pointed towards one same (damn) conclusion.

'_I'm so dead. You're a living disgrace, Temari.'_

"Are you okay, Temari-san?"

Her turquoise eyes blinked perplexingly at the silver-haired man. "Huh? What?"

"Don't let it bother you at all. People will forget what happened. Trust me."

In normal circumstances, she would've whacked that person's head with anything that she was able to reach in time (and usually it would be her fan) but somehow…the words that came out from his mouth seem so right and reassuring.

"I guess."

A long silence ensued and all that was heard were the chattering of the other patrons in the small, western-themed café and the noise that came from the clanking utensils of the hosts and staffs. On the other hand, Kakashi apparently had been occupied with the ever-present orange book in his hands while Temari just toyed with the dish in front of her, eyes glancing warily at the book cover as if her vision could penetrate it and revealed his well-guarded face.

After 60 seconds of eerie stillness between them, Temari decided to voice out some random matters just to fill in the 'distance'.

"Aren't you mad at me for running away that day?"

"Which day?"

The golden-haired girl held back the urge to shove the spoon she was holding into his nose and could only huffed out in mere frustration instead. Really, this man is totally unbelievable!

He slid the book down a little bit, revealing a portion of his visible eye and his forehead protector. "No, I'm not. Why should I?"

And her 'walls' had been breached that moment. "…Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to be nice to me when most of the villagers here still despise me for being a ninja from the Sand? And, why am I talking like this? Not that I really care what you think or what the others thin-"

"Calm down, Temari-san. You're not making sense."

"So what if I don't make sense? That's what most people saw in me. They don't want to see me for who I am…" She cupped her face with her hands as she realized that she was losing 'it' again. "…Oh god, I don't know what I'm talking about. Dammit. I need beer, sake or whatever…"

"Temari-san, drinking would not solve your problem. I'm doing this because I don't want you to keep all the disturbing things inside to yourself."

Her eyes widened in skepticism. "Why do you care? Why should I trust you? I mean, we don't even know each other. Who knows I might be planning something sinister to your village!"

"I believed that you won't be doing such things that will jeopardize our alliance but the point here is, I trust you. Not just me, Hokage-sama and the rest of us trust you and Sunagakure too."

She shook her head gently, forcing a bitter smile on her face. "This is weird, Kakashi-san. I don't think I can believe what you said."

"Alright then, let's just push our responsibilities as ninjas just for tonight and assume our role as normal humans. Look around, Temari-san…" Both of them took a quick look around the premise together. "…these are normal people although I believe that some of them are shinobis. They are just enjoying their time with friends, families and even plain acquaintances just like a normal villager would."

"I just…" 'Oh god, what was the word again?' "I don't want to be seen as _weak_. I've been holding on to the rule that a ninja should never show any feelings ever since I've started out in the academy. There's no way I'm gonna change that, Mister."

He closed the book and tucked it into the safety of his jacket before his face inched closer towards her enraged but rather attractive one across the table. "A ninja is not allowed to let his feelings get involved during their duties and responsibilities. Yes, a ninja should be professional but a ninja is still a human being. You can't stop your emotions when the time is right." He saw her eyes hung low, staring at a random spot on the table and he realized how he badly wanted to lift her face up so he could understand what she was feeling right at that moment. "Temari-san, sometimes it's okay to be weak because it takes a lot of strength and courage just to admit that you can't be perfect all the time."

Her forehead wrinkled as a sign that she was still unsatisfied. By what? She wasn't sure about that either. But she could confirm one thing, though. She was totally puzzled with everything. Why did she always do something that was out of her normality whenever she crosses paths with the Copy Ninja? Why did a part of her well-contained sentiments suddenly had the compulsion to lose control? And why him, of all the men that she least expected to have a care for her, would even bother to talk to her from the first place?

"Why, Kakashi-san? You don't even know me, so why do this?"

"This?"

"I mean, being nice. What? You think that I'm so miserable and pitiful, do you?"

"No, I don't. You're giving yourself less than what you deserved. Temari-san, I may not know you that much but I knew one thing for sure…we both have insecurities. At least that's what we have in common."

"You have insecurities too?"

"We'll save it for another day, but right now, we're talking about you."

"Oh well…it's just that I…" She paused, feeling a bit hesitant but he urged her to continue with a nod of his head. "…feel sort of like…empty. I don't know how else I could say this."

She looked up towards his face, hoping that he didn't have the kind of look that said 'That's it?'. Fortunately, he did not but behind the mask he was donning, he held the look of understanding and concern.

"Well, you're the only one who knows what you are feeling and I understand if you don't want to talk upon the details right now or even with me but you should know that if you want something very badly, you should never give up on it. One day, it'll surely come to you without you knowing. Who knows by that time, you already had something better than you sought before?"

Temari wasn't the type of person who'd adhere to 'idiotic' and 'mindless' (according to her) words of advice but in some way, she felt at ease and maybe, calmer when his words registered into her mind. It's like he knew exactly what she was keeping to herself. That ignited her curiosity. 'Is he a mind-reader?'

"So, Temari-san…do you want to try anything else here?"

"Hmm…I'm gonna get broke this month if I still want to order for something else. Trust me, the old men in the financial department back at Suna are really stingy when it comes to our payment."

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy anything you want tonight, it's on me."

"But why?" The word came out for the umpteenth time from her lips that night.

"Well, I-" But before he could give his answer, she quickly cut him off.

"You want something in return do you, Kakashi-san?"

He nodded his head slowly, all the while without lifting his gaze on her.

"In fact, I do…"

"What…" Temari's inner voice had already started to scream and cussing inside of her. All men are the same; they would be nice only when they wanted or needed 'something' from a woman. If they don't get it, they'll take 'it' by force.

"Temari-san, I want you and me to…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: **Vice City pre-affairs**. An investigation mission opens up a new opportunity for _him_. While _she_ found the courage to chase after the ultimate goal in the game of love.


	5. Part 5: Is Love A Game?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profit out of this.

Author's Note: It's almost a month since I last updated, haven' I? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. But still, thank you and thank you so much especially to MissBiscuits, Luv2Laf, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, grey 0 mage, wrecked apocolypse, Lady-Azura, Baby Abby, nekodoll, Katreda, BiqQuise, Clemen, Morning Moonlight, MsMeow and t3ddiE0x for all of your inspiring reviews and also not forgetting my other readers. I'm so sorry for not being able to reply to you guys personally, but I'll try my best to do so when I have more time in my hands to spare. Only God knows how much you guys motivated me. I love writing and I'll be working hard to satisfy you guys. I hope that I'll be getting your on-going supports till the end. Peace!

Previously on In His Touch…

"_But why?" The word came out for the umpteenth time from her lips that night._

"_Well, I-" But before he could give his answer, she quickly cut him off. _

"_You want something in return do you, Kakashi-san?"_

_He nodded his head slowly, all the while without lifting his gaze on her._

"_In fact, I do…"_

"_What…"_

"_Temari-san, I want you and me to…"_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Part 5: Is Love A Game?**

It was a really bright and sunny morning and for the first time ever, Temari actually found a concrete reason to wake up. For what reason, she was unsure but she had never felt this light-hearted before. As far as she could remember, she was not a morning-person. What for? Waking up to emptiness, responsibilities and...loneliness.

There were lots of times when Temari actually wished and prayed every night before she goes to sleep that a miracle would happen and when she wakes up, she would become somebody else or warped into another world or dimension when she was no longer the so-called cold-blooded Temari of the Sand. But alas, those were only childish whims and as she grew older, she bitterly learn to accept the harsh reality and being aloof, harsh and cynical were only a part of her defense mechanism from being known to the others, or being _hurt_. And that even included her brothers. For all these times, she was pretending to be someone else. Someone stronger and emotionless, where the real 'her', the real vulnerable and humane 'her' was tucked hidden beneath the layers of steel cages around her heart. No one had ever managed to come near the metal barriers let alone touch it because she had always made sure that she would protect it no matter what happens.

Until last night.

_Her body stood stiff, her hands clutched onto the table cloth shakily. "I can't give you whatever it is that you want, Kakashi-san. Find somebody else."_

_Her gaze tore away from the older man's face, her own visage shone with mere disappointment. Oh God, how many frustrations should she receive today before He decided to give her a break?_

"_You can't even give me a chance of friendship?"_

"_What?"_

_The Copy Ninja swept the back of his head with one swift motion, before leaning against his seat. "As what I was going to say before Temari-san, I want you and me to become friends. That's what I wanted from you."_

"_Friends?"_

"_What did you think that I wanted?"_

_A sudden rush of blood crept onto her rather stunned face. 'Stupid Temari! What makes you think that he's interested in doing something like 'that' with you? For Kami's sake, he must've had dozens of far more beautiful women throwing themselves at his feet and you can't even hold a candle next to them!'_

"_Temari-san?"_

"_Uh…nothing. Just forget about it. My, it's certainly hot in here, huh?" She pretended to fan herself in an attempt to hide her embarrassment._

"_Or I guess…you had a better idea in mind that you'd like to share with m-"_

_She shook her head tensely. "NO!"_

_He chuckled deeply when she pouted and her face blushed a shade deeper. Kakashi felt that he knew what she was thinking of seconds before. But he was not a heartless man. Not a selfish man. No, he no longer was. But how he wished he could be selfish just this one time._

_Oh yeah, and risk this connection that he had almost established with her?_

_She didn't want to sound like a loser, but…"No one has ever asked to be my friend before…"_

"_And I'm honored if you could let me be the first."_

"…_What?...You do?" Turquoise and onyx orbs clashed together in that silent instant._

"_I want us to be friends. I understand how lonely it could be when you're away from your family and your own place. I want you to know that I would be there to help if you ever need me or just wanting some company. If Sakura's unavailable, you know who you could turn to. And I'm not obligating you to trust me, I just hope that you'll consider it. What benefit would I have if this was only a charade or a scheme?"_

"_Kakashi-san…"_

"_There's nothing else I'd rather ask than thi-"_

"_Thank you."_

_His ongoing words stopped in its tracks when he heard her gratitude, much to his surprise. "Hey, do people thank their friends for being one?"_

_The ever-present smile appeared on the masked Jounin's face once again. And that time, Temari did not find it to be that annoying anymore. She could even dare herself to say that his smile made her feel somewhat safe and warm inside. For once, she no longer felt isolated, no longer felt the need to hide her own nature. No longer felt the need to keep holding back._

_Without her knowing, one of the many steel bars protecting her heart had been melted down by the fires of sincerity. The fire that was ignited by this mysterious male. _

A ghost of a smile graced her pink lips on the short recollections. And right now she was on her way to a small café which had become a customary every morning since she stayed in Konoha for her daily intake of green tea. She walked pass by the local villagers, with not a single one of them spared her a glance of curiosity and some of them, doubt and distrust. Her knee-length marine skirt bristled under the billowing breeze and she swept a few strands of her golden bangs away as she inhaled the fresh morning air. It was only 7.30 in the morning and the sun had already risen, surrounding her with slight warmth, in contrast to the chilling wind.

Just when she turned into a corner, her petite form bumped into an obviously taller person's chest. A groan escaped her lips as her body bounced back but thankfully, the person's rather strong hands prevented her from an embarrassing fall. The limbs settled on her waist were obviously belonged to man. As soon as she recovered her slightly blurry vision, she lifted her head up with the intention to mutter a few heartless curses towards the 'blind' idiot.

"You?!" Her mouth gaped open in astonishment.

The person flashed her a really seraphic smile. A smile that melt every female species' heart in the whole village.

"What a really pleasant surprise to see you and here I thought that waking up early in the morning is such a nuisance."

"Huh? Uhm…" Her brain was bombarded with a gazillion questions. Since when did this man happen to be on an _extremely_ friendly terms with her? Not that she could remember much from last night, though. Putting on a smug grin, she responded in her usual tone. "Well, no offense but I thought that someone like you would still be in bed with someone you brought home last night. Not that it's any of my business."

He replied to her witty remark with a cool laugh laced within a derisive tone. With his arms still holding her body tight, the man's gorgeous and quite angelic face inched closer as he bent his towering frame towards her. He spoke in a low, seductive tone, "Unfortunately, somebody else brought _her_ back before I do. But I must admit that I kinda enjoy your company last night, Temari-san. It's such a shame we had to cut things short."

Her eyes turned from icy cold to ones with pure confusion. She was totally oblivious of the hidden meaning behind this suave man's words. "Gee, thanks for helping but would you take your hands off me? Secondly, what makes you think you have the privilege to lay a finger on me and would you mind telling me what did we do last night?"

His thin lips curved into a taunting smirk. "I don't think you can make me comply with your first request until I answer your other questions first."

She bit her lips with agitation. "You're really begging me to kill you."

He just shrugged calmly as if he knew and he was confident that he'll be getting what he's after from the fiery young chit. "I don't think you'd do it anyway after you knew what we did at the club. Everyone's been talking about us ever since."

'What the hell is he talking about?' "Wh-What do you mean?" 'Dammit, Temari. You're not losing your cool again!' She felt a resentment grew inside of her for the gallant brown-haired man, standing painstakingly close in front of her. She hated the kind of look that was held inside his hazel-hued eyes. No mistake. It was a gaze filled with unadulterated corporeal desires. She hated it. It reminded her of her judicious judgment towards most men and how it proved her right even more than before.

But this man doesn't seem to be getting nor sensing the murderous aura radiating from her. If it didn't stir him, it sort of excited him even more. No woman had ever resisted his charms and the harder to get, the more he wanted it. And this young girl thrilled him like no other. He moved closer while she tried to back away and their movements resembled more of a predator, cornering its prey. She took a few helpless steps backwards while he did the opposite, retaining and slowly closing in the distance. "What do you want?" Oblivious to her, she had actually repeated the same question she asked him last night.

"You know what it is," came the unambiguously familiar reply.

"..."

A sharp pain shot at her back after her metal fan bumped against a brick wall, the grating steel bit through her skin. She cursed silently, clearly bothered with the fact that she left her weapon holster behind. Oh God, she should've known better. How many times did she have to repeat that to herself over and over again? There are dangerous men everywhere, regardless how devilishly handsome or average looking they are.

His hands rested alongside her head, his daring eyes pierced sharply into hers, further provoking the ire in those aqua-colored orbs. The first moment he ever stood close to this girl, she had almost freaked him out especially when she impatiently charged at Shikamaru with her fan in tow, totally ignoring his role as their proctor. During that time, he wasn't really fond of her. She was ruthless, edgy and not forgetting too vicious for a girl.

But last night…he had learnt to believe the truth in how much someone can change in a certain period of time. And that right now the tables were turned, a surge of confidence sparked upon knowing that he, somehow had a small power over her. A power to see the vulnerability became visible instead of conceit on her face. Ah hell, this temptress can get _nasty_ with him anytime.

Meanwhile her patience was wearing thin. If only she could beat the lights out of this guy but alas the only one word prevented her from doing so; _reputation_.

In the heat of that moment, a 'miracle' happened and it came in the form of an ANBU member who appeared and landed very near to her feet thus forcing the other man to break the contact. The ANBU member, who donned a wolf mask, knelt and bowed his head as a form of greeting.

"Ohayo, Temari-san, Shiranui-san. I'm sorry if I'm disrupting something but I carry a very important message for Temari-san from the Godaime Hokage."

"O-Ohayo." For the first time ever, Temari actually put on a genuine, or more like a relieved smile to a stranger. She was so glad; she would even gladly kiss the ANBU guy for _saving_ her that moment! While Genma on the other hand frowned at the sudden untimely interruption. He was so damn close and this guy had appeared out of nowhere and ruined it!

The wolf ANBU cleared his throat and said, "The Godaime Hokage requests your presence at her office straight away, Temari-san."

And she was more than happy to do so.

----------------------------------------------------------

The moderate-sized classroom remained silent ever since he had them do a small group assignment that was to be submitted by the end of the class. The sole Nara heir leant against his chair, yawning once in a while. Of all the classes that were given to him, he found himself appreciating this class more than the others. It was definitely because of two possible reasons; One, this class was the youngest batch in the academy where that meant they would be less troublesome to deal with. Two, they were a bunch of nice 6 year olds and he had yet to encounter a mini version of him, Chouji, Kiba and Naruto among them who'd try to skip classes by jumping out of the windows and laughing at their sensei's face.

The dark-haired Chuunin laughed to himself. Thank goodness that _karma_ doesn't work that way with him. But somehow Iruka-sensei managed to catch them and they had to 'suffer' through his punishment after class. He was a good teacher and because of him, a lot of his students excelled in their own way.

"…Is she from Suna?"

"Yeah, yeah...look at her forehead protector."

A chatter between some of his students tore him away from his musings. He stifled another yawn while asking, "What's going on here?"

An elfin-like boy pointed towards the door. "Shikamaru-sensei, there's someone outside."

His eyes moved to where the boy was pointing and his forehead cringed when he saw the uncannily recognizable outline of a young golden-haired Jounin who happened to stand gloriously against the wall outside the classroom, eyeing him like a hungry lioness spotting a delicious deer. Heh, what an excellent comparison.

Shikamaru gulped down bitterly. Has he done anything wrong? 'Troublesome brain, remember. Think!'

Then it suddenly dropped into his block of memory.

He left her at the club to walk Ino home and forgotten to come back and get her. Kuso! He was too tired that he went straight home and slept like a log. Furthermore, if he was not mistaken, it had already been three days and right now was the first time he ever saw her since that night.

The same boy waved his hand, returning the young instructor's attention back to his students. "Shikamaru-sensei, is that you friend?"

Shikamaru sighed and stood up from his seat unenthusiastically. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He dragged himself languidly and headed for the door, choosing to ignore that really annoying but nevertheless kinda-beautiful-in-a-way grin from the girl. Oh wait, what was he thinking just now? Oh no, he's totally out of his mind.

"This is so troublesome. Class, this is Temari. She is a Jounin-level kunoichi from Sunagakure and she's here for an OFFICIAL business," Shikamaru said, more like grumbled for the short introduction. No further information was needed; just mentioning her name was troublesome enough.

The sounds of awe and admiration stirred among the little ones. It's not like everyday you get to see a high-rank female ninja from another village up close!

"Aww, you don't have to do that, Shika-kun," Temari cooed before letting a small laugh escaping her lips when Shikamaru rolled his eyes in response. "She would love to stay for a while but Temari-san had another IMPORTANT business to tend to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Without letting another word out from her lips, he hauled her away from the room, completely missing the prattle between Hajime and his classmates. Apparently, Temari's appearance had ignited the children's curiosity.

"She's pretty."

Hajime snorted at the brown-haired girl. "Girls. But don't you think it's weird to see her standing outside for a very long time?"

"I think she's waiting for Shikamaru-sensei."

"Do you think she is Shikamaru-sensei's…?" The girl held up her small 'pinky' finger as her friends nodded in accord.

While on the outside, after making sure that they are not within prying ears and eyes, Shikamaru finally found the energy to ask, "What are you doing here, Temari?"

"You've got a really cute class back there, Shika-kun."

"Cute? Tch. Troublesome woman. I've got a class to teach right now."

"You looked more like dozing off than teaching."

"Hey…"

"Don't think that I would forget that you ditched me again that night."

"…I had to walk Ino home but after that, well…I kinda forgot."

'FORGOT? I'm not a doormat, you lazy bastard!' Her heart screamed back at him but sadly it'll never be heard. So instead of crying her heart out or yell in frustration, she just put on her faithful calm, superior mask and composedly said, "I guess you're really eager to get rid of me, huh? Don't fret, because you're getting your wish come true."

"…What?"

A bitter smile etched upon her unnoticeable gloomy face. "I'm here to bid farewell." 'Oh God, please don't let me see his eyes.' She didn't need him to know that just by looking into those dark orbs would be enough to break her resolve, her everything. Just by looking into his eyes, she will be reminded of his choice. Of her current place inside his heart when she meant to change that in time.

"_That's not gonna change my answer. I knew her no better than you guys, I can't just abandon my teammate for a girl I hardly knew."_

Yes, that was her resolve. She wanted to be the center of his world. She would make him see that she's perfect enough for him.

If Shikamaru was surprised, well, he didn't look like he was. And what hurt her the most was the fact that he can still remain cool and silent. Devoid of any emotion like an insensitive mechanical being.

Well, she could lessen the pain by pretending that if he ever mutters a word, it'll piss her off to no end.

"I don't see there is a need for me to stay longer when the Chuunin exam won't be happening until the next six months. So that's why I'm here."

He shrugged his shoulders unhurriedly but his eyes were fixed sharply at her. "Oh, alright."

"That's it?"

"What?"

She could only post a momentary hopeless glance at the skies above as if hoping that someone up there would drop some sense of concern inside that thick skull of his. Then later she murmured, "Never mind."

"Just have a safe trip, Temari."

Just hearing those words came out from his lips was already enough for her to feel a spark of hope in her grasp. Her secret, private desires were to be embrace by his arms and seal shut her insecurities with a kiss. But instead of those thin lips, she was only bold enough to leave a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?!" A hand instantaneously moved to cover the spot on his face, wiping away whatever traces she might've left there.

His exclamation was greeted with a meaningful smile. "I'll be waiting for the day when you'll open your eyes, Shikamaru-kun."

"Pray tell, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just to remind you. Once I've set my eyes on something, I'll never stop pursuing it till I call it mine and no one can stand in my way."

In that one brief moment, the young Nara swore or at least he believed that he saw a certain glint in her eyes; the same glint that she held when she came to his rescue and right before she defeated the Oto kunoichi with a single blow. No doubt, she was determined and she was confident.

The Suna kunoichi turned around and began to walk away but after a few steps, she paused in her tracks. A sly grin graced her pinkish pout, "Don't miss me too much, Crybaby."

"Hnn, don't put your bets on it."

He watched her leave from the corners of his eyes. Her departure should've brought some kind of relieve to him, right? After all with her gone, he won't be robbed of his cloud-watching time since Ino was easily avoidable. But why did he felt that this was far from over?

The only logical conclusion that he could make out of his present (or future, in a sense) situation was that _he had involuntary allowed himself to be involve in a game where he will definitely end up being a loser._

On the other hand for Temari, she had set her sights on love and she knew she will win it fairly in the end.

------------------------------------------------------

"Here are the files for your mission this time." The honey-eyed Sannin pushed the files forward on the table and the three nins in front of her took one of their own respectively. After scanning the first few words of the objectives and the responsibilities in their new mission, Kakashi's eyebrow rose in confusion. But before he could utter any word, Tsunade raised a hand as a sign that she wasn't finished as yet. "Let me explain briefly what your mission is this time. As you can see, Velvet City is located far north-east of Kumogakure No Sato. It's supposedly belonged under the administration of the Lord of Thunder Country, but apparently, he had given up his authority because the city had been living its reputation notoriously, not much to his liking. After all, that's how it earned the title of Vice City. A lot of amoralities had been going on over there that I do not dare to mention here. Albeit as scandalous as it may seem, it's also a favorite spot for a couples' getaway. The problem was we've received several reports from a few people claiming that their family members went there and never return."

Sakura raised her hand for the Godaime's permission to enquire. "Anou…Shishou, who are these people who lodged the report?"

"Their family members. It always started with the same story. The couples went to the city for a vacation and had never returned."

Kakashi stopped reading his file and asked, "What type of couples had been targeted?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders while cradling her face. "The pattern remains undetermined. Young, old, newly-weds…whoever did this, they don't really care and for what reason, no one knows. That's why it's your job to investigate and pull out the missing pieces and get to the bottom of this."

"You know, this mission calls for undercover."

"I know Kakashi, it's stated in the introduction that this is a four men team." Tsunade sighed once and she stared at the three people standing in front of her. "You were supposed to join forces with Kurenai's team. Unfortunately, some casualties occurred and she's not back yet but luckily we have one of her team members here."

Kiba cleared his throat. "Err…that would be me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired Inuzuka boy. "How did you being left out?...Oh yeah, you were on a mission with your sister. Sorry."

Tsunade pondered upon the possible substitute for the fourth member of the team. Unfortunately, after her calculations and skimming through the mission charts…the numbers were reduced to none. And the only kunoichi that was still in the village and that was not on a mission would be Shizune. She looked to her assistant from the corners of her eyes. Tsunade shook her head slowly. No. She needed Shizune right now, especially when the paper-works were rushing into the office like a storm. Oh God, she desperately needed help at that moment.

A loud knock erupted on the door and five heads turned towards its direction. The Godaime's forehead twitched with annoyance. "Come in!" She barked at the door, causing everyone in the room shuddered in fear.

"Sorry for interrupting, Hokage-sama." The visitor's head peeked out from the slight opening. Kakashi's eyes lit up when he realized the identity of the woman. "Sumimasen, I come here to submit a copy of my full-length report and I hope you can approve my passp-…Oh…" Her mouth closed slowly, obviously surprised when she saw the familiar faces in the Hokage's office. And when she saw…him.

The corner of the flaxen-haired Sannin's lips curved into a thankful smile. Heh, at least God was being compassionate with her today when he answered her prayers just a few seconds before. 'Why can't I be luckier when I'm betting?' Her faithful assistant's forehead cringed in a possible worry. When Tsunade-sama had that 'look' on her face, it usually meant something awfully 'ingenious' a.k.a someone's going to be in trouble. "Tsunade-sama…," She started but knew better not to say another word when Tsunade narrowed her eyes with a deadly glare.

The Godaime's strained back relaxed against the leather chair. "How about extending your stay in Konoha, Temari-san? We are in desperate need of manpower right now and we would appreciate it if you could lend us your help."

Temari pointed a finger to herself. "Who…me?"

Tsunade rubbed her hands together and smiled. "Yes. You."

"…"

"You're perfect for the mission."

"Eh?"

A well-hidden smile formed under his mask. Kakashi believed that the Godaime had gambled on a very wise decision this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You will be joining Team Kakashi in an investigation mission."_

"_But the Kazekage is expecting my return."_

"_Don't worry, I will inform your brother straightaway. Now, all the essential information is in the file and the rest will be explaining the details of the mission to you on your way."_

"_Are you sure, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking, Temari-san?"_

"_Er..N-no."_

"_Oh, before I forget…." Tsunade opened one of the drawers on her left side and took out two small black-colored boxes. "Here are your really important 'equipments'. They are specially designed and guess what? The four of you are the first ones to try it out."_

_Kiba looked dramatically horrified at the boxes. "What's in there? Are they going to kill us?"_

"_No, Kiba. You're only going to be dead if you don't get your ass out of here!"_

_He hid behind Sakura's smaller frame. "Okay! Okay! I get it, Hokage-sama."_

"_Aah…that's good because I'm pronouncing the four of you as men and wives."_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" Three different voices broke out from three different people bearing similar expression on their faces._

"….'re you okay?"

A person's voice shook her from her trance. "What?" She lifted her head and saw the concern on Sakura's face. "Are you okay?"

"I think I am."

The pink-haired girl laughed softly at the older girl's response. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this."

The two of them walked through the seas of rushing villagers. Each of them had their own business to attend and places to go to. The sounds of howling locomotives filled their ears and the heat of the atmosphere burnt their skins slightly. Variety of scent, sound and sight loaded their senses. "Don't worry, Temari-san. Let's think on the bright side. Just look at this mission as a vacation trip. I've never been outside Konoha that much but now I've got a chance to see places even though it's a mission. Besides, it's not like you get to dress up as a civilian during work."

"My acting sucks. If I wanna be an actress, I should've never become a kunoichi from the first place."

"Aww, come on Temari-san. If we're lucky, we get to see Kaka-sensei's face. Normal people don't wear masks. Oh, we're here." Sakura stopped in front of a washroom. "We should get change."

"Sakura, what's so exciting about seeing someone's face?"

"This is _the_ Kakashi we're talking about Temari-san. No one had ever seen his face before. I remembered this one time when Team Seven was on a mission." She rummaged through her luggage and held out a blue top. "…Do you want to wear this one, Temari-san?"

"Sakura, you haven't finished your story, yet."

"Oh, sorry. I'll tell you while we get dressed, okay?"

"But-"

"Here, put this on."

And the next thing Temari knew, she was pushed into a changing room with a handful of clothes and other female stuffs. "Hey, I'm not going to wear this commoner's clothes!"

"Haha…good one, Temari-san. Now go!"

Temari grumbled. If Sakura wasn't Tsunade's apprentice, she would've kicked her or something. 'Now, how do you put this on?' She sighed as she held up a really slinky top. 'Where the hell did she get this anyway? I'm gonna kill you, Sakura!'

-----------------------------------------------------

The two shinobi sat on a wooden bench, facing the railroad where a black and shiny train stood. Its engine grumbled steadily against the noisy environment of the railway station. Behind the paper he was reading, Kakashi snuck a glance to the young Inuzuka beside him. "I hope you know what to do, Kiba."

The brown-haired Chuunin raised his hand in a salute. "Yes, sir! Anou, Kakashi-san you know what Sakura will do if she finds out about it, right?"

"Kiba, you're a man. No matter how strong a woman is, a man was born to be her protector. Besides, you know why I decided this."

"Hai." He petted his ever faithful buddy, Akamaru. It sat steadily like a stone beside its master's feet, one of its paws rested on Kiba's thigh. "Sorry, Akamaru. You have to stay inside your cage. I can't let you into the coach with me." The medium-sized white dog let out a soft whine. Kiba understood very well that Akamaru was afraid to be alone. They had always been together ever since the moment they were born.

The silver-haired Jounin took out something from the pocket of his slacks. "Kiba, take this." It was one of the boxes that the Godaime gave them before.

"What's this?...Oh, I see."

"It was designed with another function. I'll explain later when we get on board."

"Oh yeah, where are them anyway?"

As soon as the question left his lips, two women approached carrying their luggage in hand. When he realized that it was their respective 'wives', Kiba wished he hadn't asked the questions just now, for he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him.

In that still few minutes….

Kiba let out a smug grin. 'Damn Sasuke, you're stupid.'

Sakura frowned. 'Shannaro! There goes our chance.'

Akamaru barked excitedly.

Temari couldn't stop herself from blushing. 'God, I'm making a fool of myself.'

Kakashi held a breath without him realizing. 'Breathtaking…like always.'

------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: **Velvet City Part 1.** She discovered something that she had lost long ago and he believed that he might find the thing that he's been looking for all his life in her. For _her_, it's all because of her unexplored yearnings. For _him_, it's all because of her differences.


End file.
